The Iceprincess
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh has always been into figure skating. Join into a story about figure skating and the way to the Olympics with a lot of fun and a bit of romance. DuCaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note 1**: So this story came to me one day when I was wathing the movie the Iceprincess since I always liked figure skating, but I didn't know much about it so I had to learn it while I wrote which was kind of fun.

**Athors note 2**: Thanks to my friend Emily that helped me picking a lot of the songs and outfits for Calleigh's numbers during the way, this one is for you :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

The Iceprincess

The Iceprincess.

Chapter 1.

Calleigh had her lunch break so she was doing what she liked the most skating at the ice rink. The music was playing loudly from the speakers as she was dancing on the ice. It made her feel free, happy and full of life, and it was so much fun and a great way to relax and get her minds of things.

Calleigh had started to figure skate when she was around 8 years old and her trainer had told her parents that might even had a chance of winning the Olympics only her father had put a stop to that and she had in ruled at the police academy instead, not that she ever regretted that, but she was wondering what it would be like if she had actually won the Olympics.

Calleigh sighed since she knew she had to put the skates away and go back to work before Horatio noticed she was gone.

Horatio watched as Calleigh came through the front door, he checks were rose red like she had been out in the cold, which he didn't get since it was hot in Miami, not that he cared since it made her look even cuter than she already was.

He walked up to her and asked: Where have you been?

"Oh you know just out" she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but where?" he asked curiously.

"Since when did you start to care where your employees were in their lunch break?" she asked with a giggle.

"Have you been with Jake" he asked avoiding her question.

"Heavens No, why would you think that, you know we broke up and are only friends" she said.

"You just seemed so happy that's all" he replied.

"And that is a bad thing" she said.

"No, not at all it's just, never mind" he said.

"You wanted to know why I'm happy" she tried, amused by his curiosity.

"Yes" he said.

"Maybe I will tell you one day, I can only tell you it's not a guy" she said.

Their eyes locked and for the first time in her life she wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and how he would react if she did that. Was it worth a try or would he fire her if she did. Probably not. So without thinking it further thought and caring who was watching she did just that, she reached up kissed him and then she backed away.

Horatio locked shocked at her and asked: Calleigh why did you do that?

"I dunno, an impulse, just wanted to see what it was like, I'm sorry Horatio, please don't be mad" she said a bit scared.

"I'm not, but don't do it again since" he said, he really couldn't thing of a good reason to why not, since if it was just an impulse he had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her soft lips, he just never dared to do so.

"I won't really, I didn't, I'm really sorry, I don't know what" she said.

"I know, and I know you didn't mean to do it and that you're sorry, as you said it was just an impulse, and relax Calleigh we're fine, now run along, I want the results on my bullet" he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh blushed and smiled back, as she run along she wondered why he had let her go so easy.

Horatio smiled to him self and thought "Just an impulse", then he walked back up to his office.

One moment later Natalia came down to Calleighs firearms lab and asked: What were you doing kissing Horatio?

"I just felt like it" she said, which was true.

"Calli, he's you boss, he can fire you for that" Natalia said in a serious tone.

"Nah, he won't, he never do that" said Calleigh.

"How can you be so sure" said Natalia.

"Just a feeling, plus he didn't get mad" she said.

"You think he likes you" said Natalia.

"Nah, he couldn't" said Calleigh, not interlay sure.

¨Just don't do it again" said Natalia.

"I won't" said Calleigh thinking "unless he kiss me first".

Natalia just sighed and left Calleigh to her work.

"Can you believe Calleigh just kissed H" said Eric.

"I can" said Valera.

"What do you mean?" asked Eric.

"They have been working together for 12 years or more, she's cute, and he handsome, it was bound to happen sooner or later" said Valera.

"Are you saying that Calleigh love H, he's so old" said Eric shocked.

"I dunno if she loves him or not, but is it that impossible that she's attracted to him" said Valera.

"Apparently not" said Natalia who just returned.

"Did she have and explanation?" said Valera.

"She just felt like it" said Natalia.

"Just felt like it" said Eric.

"Apparently, but she kissed you once to, remember" said Natalia.

"One it was on the check, two she run of with Jake, three Horatio is her boss, it's just wrong" said Eric and left.

"What do you think?" said Valera.

"That he has feelings for her and she's not sure yet and that time will show" said Natalia.

"In deed it will" said Valera and they both got back to work.

Eric went up to Horatio's office and asked: Horatio do you have a minute?

"Yes, what is it?" Horatio asked.

"What the heck are you doing letting Calleigh kiss you" said Eric.

"I wasn't letting her do anything" said Horatio.

"You weren't pushing her away either" said Eric.

"Eric, it lasted less than a second, there wasn't time" said Horatio a bit annoyed.

"You could have backed away, you're her boss and it's not like you have feelings for her" said Eric.

"How the hell do you know I don't" Horatio yelled.

"The only reason you're interested in her is because she's younger, you only wanto use her" Eric yelled.

Horatio couldn't believe his own ears and yelled back "What the hell is your problem Eric, is it the fact that you can never get her and that she kissed me? And I would never treat her less than an equal".

"You are my problem" said Eric and took a swing at him. He hit Horatio in the jaw and Horatio hit him back and pretty soon they were in a fight, which ended in Horatio throwing Eric out of his office and yelling: And stay out.

Calleigh and Natalia who were out in the hallway locked shocked at Eric, his nose were bleeding, his lip swollen and his clothes was in disorder.

"Eric what happened?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Just go to hell" said Eric and headed for the men's room.

Calleigh gasped and said: Say to Horatio that I need time to be alone.

As she walked out Natalia could hear her soft sobs thinking "Eric Delco this time you have gone too far.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Calleigh went to the ice rink and put her skates on, for a moment she just sat watching as a young girl tried to do a spin, but feel and cursed.

Calleigh skated up to her and asked: Are you ok?

"Yeah, just annoying that I can't get this right" said the girl, looked up at her and gasped.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked curiously because of the girl's reaction.

"You're the ice princess" said the girl.

"What?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Me and my friends call you the ice princess since you're such a good skater and really beautiful. I'm Jenny by the way" said the girl.

Calleigh blushed and said: I'm Calleigh, so do you watch me a lot?

"Only if you happen to be here when we are, we always hope you are though, how long have you been skating?" said the girl.

"Since I was eight, how old are you?" asked Calleigh.

"Turning 12 the day after tomorrow, can you teach me how to do the spin right?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Mhm" said Calleigh and showed her, Jenny tried again and this time she got it right.

"Yeah I did it, thanks ice princess" Jenny said happily and gave Calleigh a big hug.

"You're welcome" said Calleigh feeling a bit better.

"May I ask a question?" said Jenny.

"Uh huh" said Calleigh.

"How come you're here not working?" Jenny asked.

"A guy a work with hurt my feelings and I needed some air. How do you know I should be at work?" Calleigh asked.

"Just guessing since you're an adult and it's at 2pm" said Jenny.

"I see and why aren't you at school, I'm guessing you're not done to 3 or 4 pm" said Calleigh.

"Skipping to get away from some bullies, so what do you do?" Jenny asked curious.

"I'm a coop or a csi if you like" said Calleigh and did a tripled loop.

"Can you arrest the guys that bully me?" asked Jenny.

"Wish I could" said Calleigh and headed for the bench.

"I can't believe I talked to the ice princess" said Jenny.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Calleigh asked.

"Party with my friends" said Jenny.

"The ones ya watch me with?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh huh" said Jenny.

"Give me the address and I'll drop by with a surprise" said Calleigh.

"You would do that" said Jenny excited.

"Yeah since you saved my day" said Calleigh.

"Sure you got time?" Jenny asked.

"I'll make time" said Calleigh.

Jenny gave her the address and said: It's from 2 pm to 8pm Saturday.

"Ok see ya" said Calleigh and left.

When Calleigh came back she knocked on Horatio's door and got inside.

She gasped when she saw his face and asked: What did Eric do to you handsome?

His lip was cut and he got one black eye and one blue.

"Nothing to worry about, we both went a bit over the line, so I take it you have been out again" he said and looked at her rose red checks.

"Yeah, can I have some hours of Saturday?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"A birthday party, I promised I'd come" she said.

"Sounds like fun, who's it for?" he asked.

"Girl named Jenny turning 12" said Calleigh.

"You are going to a children's birthday party, why?" he asked surprised.

"She saved my day and I promised I come, may I have some hours of?" she asked again.

"Yes you may" he said.

"Now let me take a look at your lip" she said and walked up to him to take a closer look, it wasn't as deep as she first thought, so she figured it would heal fast.

"Does it hurt?" she asked concerned.

"A bit, but I'll live" he said honest.

"My poor handsome" she said and kissed his wound gently.

"Twice in a day, what has gotten into you" he thought.

Horatio pulled her closer, her breath was ice cold and she tasted like strawberries. He started to kiss her neck and she left out a soft moan, then it knocked on the door, and before either of them really had thought it through she hid under the desk and he rolled his chair closer and said: Come in.

It was Eric, her looked confused and said: I thought I saw Calleigh come in here right low.

"She's not here, ouch" said Horatio as he felt her nails slide down on the inside of his thigh.

"Never mind, I just came to apologize for earlier, I was bit outta line" said Eric.

"So was I, I didn't mean to let it go that far" said Horatio trying to keep a straight face since Calleigh had removed his zipper to get easier access to his groin and was now sucking on his hardness.

"So are we okay?" asked Eric.

"Uhmm, we are, but don't do it again" said Horatio.

"I won't, are you okay H, you seem a bit distracted and Ryan wanted you to come down to look at some results" said Eric.

"I'm fine tell him I'll be down in 20 minutes, I just gotto finish something here" said Horatio as he felt he was about to loose it any second now and all he wanted to do was to scream out in pleasure.

"Ok, see you down in 20 minutes" said Eric and left.

"Calliiiiiiii, are you insane ohhhhhh, ohhh, what if he had found out" Horatio growled.

"Nah he wouldn't, but 20 minutes, hmmm" she said and got up from under the desk.

"If I had said more he would have been suspicious, and why ohhhhh, what ohhhh, ohhhh, Calliiiiii had gotten into you" he growled sine she has removed his short and nibbled on his chest.

"To be honest, I don't know, but would you do me a favooooooor and ohhhh, ohhhhh, Horatio, just take me" she moaned, since he had somehow managed to break free and removed her pink top and bra, laid her down and started to bite on her breasts. She was now arching beneath and wanted him inside her. He removed their pants and got inside her and kept on biting her while he forced his way hardly inside her.

Calleigh lifted his head and let her lips lock with his as their hips worked together until they both cum. Then he got of her while she was still shaking and breathing heavily as the waves from the orgasm left her body.

"That was" she said.

"Yeah" he said as he buttoned his shirt and zipped up his pants. Then he looked at her, she looked tired, but happy smiling at him.

"Are you, do you, hmm, how?" he asked.

"Just fine, if you don't mind, dunno, can I?" she replied.

"I don't mind, and of course you can sleep if you want, I'll just lock up so noone can get in when I'm gone" he said.

"Are you sure, what about work?" she asked tiredly.

"For once in your life leave it, just rest I'll help you with it later, I don't mind. I have to work overtime either way, just turn of your phone and go to sleep" he said.

Calleigh got dressed and lay down on the coach and asked: Are you sure, what will you tell the others if they ask for me.

"That you called and said you didn't feel well so you needed some hours of to rest and you'll be in later" he said.

"Ok, thanks handsome, I uhm, you know" she said.

"I know, I love you to sweetheart, get some sleep I'll wake you later" he said and kissed her softly before he left.

As she heard him lock the door she closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

One hour later Natalia, Eric, Valera and Ryan was in the break room having their lunch break and Natalia asked: Anyone seen Calleigh after she left earlier, I can't find her and her phone is of.

"I thought she went into Horatio's office right before you did" said Ryan to Eric.

"So did I, but she wasn't there when I was there unless she's a really good hider, and Horatio was weird to" said Eric.

"Weird how?" Natalia asked and Eric explained.

"What if Calleigh was in his office and you couldn't see her" said Natalia.

"That wouldn't be possible, there us no place she could hide" said Eric.

"Well didn't you say Horatio locked his door before he went down" said Natalia.

"Uh huh, and he looked happier than usual to, are you saying what I think you are saying?" asked Valera.

"I am" said Natalia and both the girls giggled and the boys looked like question marks.

"Can someone please explain" said Eric.

"Ok, but this is just a theory. What if she go in before you did, only she hid under the desk while you were there, then they did it when you left and now she's sleeping in his office" said Natalia with a smile.

"Are you saying she gave Horatio a blowjob when I was there, she couldn't that's not like her" said Eric shocked.

"It's not impossible, they got needs like the rest of us" said Natalia.

"That is just gross" said Ryan and wrinkled his nose.

"And you are saying she just got these needs all of a sudden" said Eric.

"Nah I think she can have had them all along, she only didn't know it before right now" said Natalia.

"Sounds complicated" said Ryan.

"Not really, the signs been there all along, but now we heave to work, since I'm not keen on Horatio starting to yell, plus I'm not keen on overtime" said Natalia and they all went back to their labs.

A couple of hours later Horatio woke up Calleigh up with a light kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, hey handsome, anyone asked for me?" Calleigh asked.

"No, not yet" slept well" he said.

"Mhm, all ready for work" she said and headed for the door.

"Hey we're not gonna talk about what happened?" he asked.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked back.

"Calli" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I can't explain it, I, ehh, it just felt right, I just wanted you" she said.

"Hmmm" he said and tilted his head and looked at her.

"Wait earlier you said you loved me, how do you know I love you?" she asked.

"Would you do what you just did if you didn't?" he said.

"No" she said and blushed, he smiled at her and she said: What?

"You're just so cute, but then again I always thought so" he said.

"Thank you handsome I better go down there" she said.

"Don't work to late I want you here in the morning" he said.

"I won't see ya, handsome are we?" she asked.

"Are we what?" he asked back.

"A couple?" she asked.

"If you want" he said.

"I really do, but can we keep it a secret at first" she said.

"Yes, will you ever tell me what you are doing when you are not here?" he asked.

"Maybe, but not just yet, have a nice evening, see ya in the morning handsome" she said and left, he just smiled after her, happy by the thought than she was finally his.

It was 12 pm the next day and Horatio was coming back from a crime scene, he couldn't wait to see Calleigh and give her the bullets he had found and to kiss her sweet lips again.

He walked in through the lobby and saw a bunch of young girls at the reception desk waiting for someone to answer their question.

Horatio walked up to them and curiously asked: Can I help you?

"Yeah we are looking for the ice princess since we know she works here, we really have to talk to her" said one of the girls.

"The ice princess?" asked Horatio confused

"She means Calleigh, is she here?" asked Jenny.

"She's here somewhere, just follow me" said Horatio wondering how they knew and what they wanted with Calleigh.

Horatio walked into the lab and the girls followed him, he looked around and finally found her in the DNA lab with Natalia.

He was about to go inside, but the girls were quicker, run in and said: Ice princess we need to talk to you.

"Why hello Jenny, and you must be Jenny's friends, what are ya'll doing here?" she asked.

"We really have to talk to you, it's important, do you have time" said Jenny.

"Yeas come on" said Calleigh and they followed her to the break room.

"Who was that?" asked Natalia.

"I have no idea, wonder why they called her ice princess" said Horatio.

"I have no idea, but there is probably a good reason" said Natalia.

"So what is so urgent?" Calleigh asked the five girls.

"You wanto skate in the Olympics" said Jenny.

"It would be fun, but I don't think I'm good enough" said Calleigh.

"Only one way to find out, there is a competition next Saturday, we already signed you up, please say you do it" said the one of the girls named Paula.

"You signed me up without even asking" said Calleigh a bit surprised, she hadn't competed since she was their age.

"Yeah, but you're really good ice princess, you can win this without problems, we bought you the rules and the instruction for the contest, please" said Jenny.

"I don't have an outfit" Calleigh said, she was starting to like the idea.

"We'll take care of that, if you do it, you're too good to skate just for fun" said a girl named Caroline.

"Ok, I'll do it, if you get me an outfit and come and cheer me on" said Calleigh.

All the girls cheered and Calleigh smiled at them.

Then Jenny said: We gotto go, but you're still coming to my party tomorrow right.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, run along now my skating angels" said Calleigh.

"We're your skating angels" said Paula happily.

"Yes" said Calleigh.

"Long live the ice princess" the girls said and run of.

Calleigh giggled, put the instructions and rules in her pocket and went back to Natalia.

"So what did the girls want?" Natalia asked curiously.

"I tell ya if ya promise not to tell Horatio" said Calleigh.

"I promise" said Natalia.

"They wanted me to compete in a figure skating contest next Saturday, in fact they had already signed me up, I can hardly wait, it's going to be so much fun to compete again" said Calleigh exited.

"Hang on, since when did you start to figure skate" said Natalia.

"Actually I have been doing it since I was eight, I only took a break, started again a half year ago" said Calleigh, which was true.

"So that's what you do on your time of, can I watch?" asked Natalia curiously about how good she actually was.

"Sure, I was about to go down to the ice rink right now, if you wanna come" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, let me just put this away" said Natalia.

"Ok, meet ya by the car" said Calleigh and headed for the garage.

An hour later they were back and Calleigh run down to the firearms lab while Natalia went back to the DNA lab.

"Nat, where have you been?" asked Ryan who needed some test results.

"Out with Calleigh, she was showing me something" said Natalia.

"Oh what?" asked Ryan curiously.

"I promised not to tell Horatio, but I guess I can tell you, I was watching her practice at the ice rink, she's entering a contest next Saturday" said Natalia.

"Is she any good?" asked Ryan.

"She's really, really good, so I was thinking bout watching the contest and cheer her on" said Natalia.

"She's figure skating, cool, that I wanna see, so can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure, here's your results" said Natalia and handed him a paper.

"Thanks, gotto go, Alexx have my body, talk to you later" said Ryan and left.

Ryan and Alexx were done processing the body when he suddenly said: So have you heard Calleigh us entering a figure skating contest next Saturday.

"She is, never knew she figure skated" said Alexx surprised.

"According to Natalia she's really good, so we're going to watch" said Ryan.

"Hmmm maybe I can bring Marc and the children, that should be fun to see, let me know when and where" said Alexx to Ryan at the same moment as Eric entered.

"When and where what?" Eric asked curiously.

"Calleigh is going to compete in a figure skating contest next Saturday and we're all going to watch to cheer her on" said Alexx.

"Really, do you think It would be ok if I went to and if I brought Valera along since I'm sure she would like to see it to" said Eric, who figured he finally got a chance to ask Valera out.

"Sure the more the merrier, I'm sure Calleigh wouldn't mind us cheering for her, but what are you doing down here, I thought only Ryan had a db today" said Alexx.

"Looking for Ryan, found out something bout the car and Nat told me he was down here" said Eric.

"Cool, tell me on the way up see you Alexx, I'll tell you bout next Saturday" said Ryan.

"Thanks see you boys" said Alexx and started to sew up the body, while the boys left.

A bit later Eric popped in to Valera, she looked at him and said: He Eric, anything I can do for you?

"I was wondering if you're doing anything next Saturday?" Eric asked a bit shyly.

"I have nothing planned why do you ask?" said Valera and looked at him.

"Well the others are going to watch Calleigh since she's in a figure skating contest, and I was wondering if you wanted come to, and maybe have something to eat with me later?" Eric asked still a bit shyly.

"You mean like on date, aren't you interested in Calli" said Valera, who was not interested in being a consolation price.

"I thought about it and no, I rather be with you" said Eric and blushed.

"If that's how you feel I'll go out with you, so are we going anywhere where I need to dress up?" she asked curiously.

"It's a secret" said Eric, who had a plan in mind.

"Oh really, does your eye hurt?" she asked, since it didn't look to good.

"Nah, but it thought me never to fight with H" said Eric.

"Bruised ego, huh" said Valera.

"Pretty much" said Eric honest.

"You poor thing, so Calleigh is figure skating" said Valera.

"Apparently, and it was my own fault" said Eric.

"Would you defend my honor to" said Valera.

"Without even blinking" said Eric and without even thinking Valera gave Eric a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised.

"For defending my honor, but now I have to work, so I'll se you later" she said.

"Of course" he said and left.

Horatio who somehow had managed to hear both this and that was now finally on his way down to Calleigh.

Calleigh sensed him, turned around and said: Hey handsome, I got your results.

"Never mind that, what are you doing entering a figure skating contest?" he asked.

"How did you find out?" she asked shocked.

"I hear things and since the girls called you ice princess I put it together" he said.

"Oh" said Calleigh.

"So is it true?" he asked.

"Yes and I think I can win" she said.

"Hmmm and after that?" he asked.

"More contests and entering the Olympics in 2010" she said.

"Are you outta you wits" he said shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"Calleigh I mean this in the nicest way, even if you're good and win this contest, you don't just enter the Olympics, it's not that easy, plus it takes training like crazy and you have to work" he said.

"Thanks for the support" she said and added: For your information I'm really good, always have been, I can manage to work and skate at the same time, and I know it will take a lot of work to get me ready for the Olympics, but I'm willing to do it, since it is one of my biggest dreams. I really thought you would support me" she said a bit annoyed.

"You're willing to do it, even if it means sacrificing work" he said.

"Why can't I do both" she said.

"Cause both is time consuming and needs all you focus" he said.

"Horatio please don't make me choose between the two things I love the most, there must be a way to fit in both working and skating, I managed so far" she said.

"And me, you don't want to be with me" he said shocked.

"Don't be difficult handsome" she said and yawned.

It was then he saw how tired she really was, and felt bad about starting to argue with her in the first place and said: Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I, uhm, I only want you to, I'll support you in any way that I can, just let me know ok.

"I know and I will, but right now I can use some rest" she said.

"Wanto barrow my coach?" he asked.

"If ya don't mind, just for an hour or so" she said.

"Of course not, if you don't mind I work while you are there" he said.

"No not at all" she said and they went up to his office.

An hour later Horatio was watching as Calleigh were sleeping, her blonde hair was surrounding her face, she was breathing peacefully, he was wondering what she was dreaming about when she slowly opened her eyes and stretched, then she turned, lay there just looking into the air just relaxing.

"A rare sight" he thought, it made him relaxed to, he figured he could look at her for hours and hours, dreaming and thinking about her, have her close and never let her go.

Just at that moment he found out that his biggest fear was to loose her, not Kyle, his own son, not Julia, Kyle's mother, but the woman that was right now resting on his coach, the woman he respected, loved and treasured most of all the people in the world, his Calleigh, his bulletgirl, she was the love of his life, the one he couldn't function without, the one, his train of thoughts was interrupted by her sweet voice and he said: Sorry, can you repeat that.

She giggled and asked: What should I get Jenny for her birthday tomorrow?

"What did you get when you were her age?" Horatio asked.

"A gun, but I can't give her that" said Calleigh.

"How bout jewelry, or well I dunno what girls like, since I'm not one, you are" he said with a smiled.

"Oh you aren't really, I haven't noticed, will you come shopping with me" she said.

"I dunno, I don't know what children like" he said.

"You have a nephew and a son, you have to have some idea" she said.

"Calli, you're forgetting, I never meet my son until he was 16, I was never there when he grew up" said Horatio.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I" she said, but got interrupted by him say: It's ok, really so let's go find a birthday present.

Fifth-teen minutes later they were in a toy store looking at different toys and Calleigh said: Oh look at this, to bad she's to old.

She was in an isle with my little ponies and teddy bears.

"Look at this how cool" said Horatio and held up a transformer, he built a car then back to a robot and then he saw one that he could turn into a plane.

"Oh look at this" said Calleigh holding up some board games.

"What about this" said Horatio and held up a baseball bat.

"I got an idea, can't we just for fun buy toys for the guys at the lab" said Calleigh.

"I dunno, they are after all adults" said Horatio.

"Come on handsome, I'll buy something for you to" she said.

"Ok, you take the boys and I the girls" he said.

"Ok, meet you later" she said and disappeared.

The next morning the break room was full of presents, Calleigh and Horatio was signing the final one when Valera, Ryan, Natalia, Eric and Alexx came in.

"What are you guys doing?" Natalia asked

"Well Calleigh was having trouble finding a birthday present for Jenny, so we went wild in the toy store and bought you all presents, come and open them" said Horatio.

Ryan started, he got a radio car and a cash registrar with fake money and said: Ha ha very funny, this car is so cool, who wants to play store later?

"I do, give me mine" said Eric and Calleigh handed him two presents. He opened them and found a baseball glow, helmet, bat, a ball and a computer game and said: Thanks, guys, Alexx open yours.

Horatio handed her two presents, one was the board game operation, the others doctors kit and the others a doctors kit, Alexx smiled and said: Thanks guys, I always wanted one these doctors cloak when I was a kid, bet you get a chemistry set Valera.

Horatio handed over her presents and was guessed a chemistry set and teddy bear that looks really old with arms and legs that could move.

Valera smiled and said: How did you know I always wanted one of these bears, Natalia open yours.

Natalia opened hers and found a tea set and the board game fantasy and said: Thanks I always wanted this, who wants to play tea party after. Wait a minute, if we got these, what did you get each other?

Horatio handed a big present over to Calleigh, she tore of the paper and tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes and she said: How did you know I always wanted one of these but never dared to ask?

"Oh there is more" he said and handed her five more.

She opened it and found five my little ponies with clothes.

She giggled happily, her eyes sparkled and he said: The way you looked at them yesterday said it all.

"Thank you so much, here's yours" she said and handed him a huge box, he tore of the paper and found a huge electric train with tracks and everything, his eyes light up and he said: How did you, this is, I have to try this at once.

"Horatio you can't put it up here, really" said Calleigh.

"Can you have a my little pony castle down in your firearms lab can I have an electric train in my office, now I'm going to play" said Horatio and went up to his office.

"My little pony anyone" said Calleigh and headed for the elevator.

"Only if we can have a tea party after" said Natalia.

"Of course" said Calleigh.

"Hey Eric, wanna play store, then baseball" said Ryan.

"Can't we play baseball first, then store" said Eric.

"Ok" said Ryan and they went outside.

"Wanna plat operation" Alexx asked Valera.

"Yeah, but afterwards I'm checking out the chemistry set" said Valera and they went into the DNA lab.

An hour later Rick Stetler came to the lab to see Calleigh, he had some unfinished business with her and headed for the elevator when he saw Eric and Ryan play store in one part the DNA lab and Valera play operation in the other, he shock his head.

He entered the firearm lab and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Calleigh and Natalia play with my little ponies and a brand new castle.

Calleigh looked even cuter playing than when they dated her, which made Stetler smile. He was still a bit sad that they broke up even if they separated on friendly terms.

Stetler wouldn't interrupt so he took the elevator upstairs and went to have friendly chat with Horatio instead.

He got the shock of his life when he saw Horatio play with a train and said: Horatio, have you all gone bloody mad, why are you all playing with toys.

"It' Saturday and for once I don't feel like working, I wanna have fun, you are welcome to join me if you like" said Horatio happily.

"No, if I wanted to play I would rather play with ponies or the boys" said Stetler.

"Suit you self" said Horatio and continued to play with the train while Stetler left, he figured he would leave the toys to the children and have fun like a real man else where.

The clock was 1Pm and Calleigh were putting the ponies in the castle and carrying it up to Horatios office.

He looked at her and said: Done playing?

"For now, I was wondering can you take the castle and the ponies home to the apartment, I have to run an earned before I go over to Jenny" she said.

"So how will you get the key back" he said.

"Either wait at home or meet me there" she said and run of.

One hour later Calleigh rang on Jenny's doorbell, and Jenny opened and said: Hey ice princess, come in.

Calleigh came in and Jenny's mother looked surprised at her and said: I can't believe you came.

"I promised Jenny and I never break a promise" said Calleigh and added: Where should I put this?

"Follow me" said her mother and showed Calleigh to the kitchen where Calleigh where she sat the cake down, Jenny's mother looked at it and said: It's beautiful.

It was huge with a picture of girls that skated and said happy birthday Jenny.

"I hope she likes it" said Calleigh.

"Trust me she will, there's nothing my girl like more than skating, she talks about you all the time, how good you are, she's really looking forward to see you compete" said Jenny's mother.

In the same moment Jenny came in and said: So did you bring me anything?

"I did" said Calleigh and handed her two presents and followed her into living room where there was a bunch of girls.

Calleigh sat down among them and Jenny opened her presents a super soft polar bear and a silver bracelet with skates.

Jenny smiled happily and said: Thanks ice princess, I love it, so do you wanna play.

"Sure do" said Calleigh. From the door Jenny's mother were watching and as the party continued she wasn't sure had more fun Calleigh or the girls.

Calleigh arrived at her apartment at 8.30 pm and yelled: Horatio you here?

"In here sweetheart" he yelled from her bedroom, she found him reading on her bed.

"So did you have fun?" he asked looked at her, her hair was messy, her white dress was dirty and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I have never had so much fun as I had today in ages, I forgot how much I like to play, thanks for the ponies and the castle" she said again and kissed him.

"Wanna play more with them?" he asked.

"Not right now, now I wanna play with a real stallion" she said and started to kiss his neck while he growled loudly.

She tore of his shirt while started to bite on his chest.

"Ohhhh, not sooooo hard, ohhhh, Calliiiiiiii" he growled.

But Calleigh kept on biting her way down and removed his pants and realized his hardness. Then she got undressed right of him until she was naked, her hair surrounding her face and he said: My God you are beautiful.

Calleigh didn't say anything just smiled and blushed before she slowly got on top of his hardness, it fitted so perfectly inside her. She then bent down and kissed him passionately before she started to ride him faster and faster while he feed on her firm breasts and she screamed out in pleasure.

She kept on going for a while longer to he let go deep inside her with a wild roar.

She replied him by screaming out his name while she was shaking before she fell down on top of him.

Horatio let his hand gently caress her back when he felt tears dripped on his chest and asked: Sweetheart what is wrong?

"Nothing, I'm just so happy" she said and closed her eyes with a sigh. Horatio smiled and closed his eyes, right now he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was the Saturday before the contest and Calleigh ant the rest of the contestant were warming up at the ice rink. Calleigh was doing a jump then a spin and landed perfectly. Then another woman skated into her and they fell. The other woman got up and said: You better watch where you are skating. Then she skated away.

Another woman came up to her and said: You better watch out for Angie, she's dangerous and she does whatever it takes to win, I'm Samantha but I go by Sam.

"Hey, I'm Calleigh, but I go by bulletgirl, well recently ice princess, pleased' a meet ya" said Calleigh.

"Likewise, so have you been skating for long, you seem really good" said Sam.

"Since I was eight, but this is my first competition in years, so I'm a bit nervous" said Calleigh honest.

"You don't have to be, you'll do just fine, you know that man over there, he's been looking at you the whole time" said Sam and pointed towards Horatio, who was standing on the side looking at them.

"My handsome prince, he likes to watch out for me" said Calleigh.

"How old is he?" asked Sam.

"48, and he's my boss and noone know yet, so please don't tell" said Calleigh.

"I won't, wow that's old" said Sam, since she would guess Calleigh was in her late 20ties.

"Nah, besides his age don't matter" said Calleigh with a smile and did a perfect axel and landed.

Then Angie skated up to them and said: Not bad ice princess.

"Why thank you, you are not bad either" Calleigh replied.

"I'm perfect and I intend to win" said Angie.

"So do I, so ya better watch out" said Calleigh, her voice was cold as ice.

"In your dreams ice princess" said Angie with a cruel grin.

"No in your, they don't call me ice princess for noting" said Calleigh, her voice was still cold.

"Must the best win" said Angie and they shock hands before Angie skated away.

"Wow, to be a beginner she sure knows the game" Sam thought as she started to skate to the door that lead back stage.

"I'll be right there" Calleigh said, she just wanted to say hey to Horatio.

Sam nodded and skated on.

"Hey handsome" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart, who was that red haired woman you just talked to, that didn't seem pleasant" said Horatio.

"No worries, just skate talk, so how did I look?" she asked.

"Perfect, so will I get a kiss if you win" he said.

"If I win, I will win" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You know what I meant" he said.

"I'll think about it, see you after handsome" she said.

"Good luck sweetheart" he said.

As he watched her skate of he wondered if he should be worried about the other woman or not.

Horatio was sitting with the rest of the team waiting for the competition to start, when Ryan said: Jeez Calleigh is going to compete against Angelina Johnson, that can get ugly.

"Who is she?" asked Horatio.

"You sure don't know much about figure skating, Angelina is the best skater around, and she does everything she can to win" Eric said.

"She can't beat C, she's too good" said Natalia.

"But she can injure her so she can't skate" said Ryan since she had heard Angie do so before.

"Would she really do that to a newcomer?" asked Horatio.

"If she feels that she's a treat she would" said Ryan.

"Wait a minute this Angie doesn't by any chance have red hair?" Horatio asked

"She does, she's really hot, why?" asked Ryan.

"Because I saw Calleigh talking to a red haired woman warming up and the conversation didn't look pleasant. I asked her about it, but she said there was nothing to worry about" said Horatio.

"Well I think she'll handle Angie just fine" said Natalia as the competition started.

Behind the rink Calleigh had just watched Angelina skate, and was up next. Angelina was really good, but Calleigh was pretty sure she could beat her.

Angelina came back looked at Calleigh and said: Beat that ice princess.

Then she jammed her skate hard into Calleighs ankle, Calleigh gasped both surprise and pain and said: I sure will, this time you ain't winning.

As Calleigh entered the rink, people all around cheered and yelled: Ice princess, ice princess.

She felt a sharp pain in her ankle and thought "No way I'm stopping no, I can do this no matter the pain".

As the song break the ice by Britney Spears started to play from the speakers she started to skate. The audience gasped as she did different spins and jumps, when she finished with the most difficult jump of them all, a salchows followed by a loop and a triple axel Ryan said: Damn she's really good, I never seen a woman do that in a competition before.

"Neither have I, but look at her, she's not skating straight of the ice, looks like she's injured, you think she got an injury during skating" said Natalia.

"No, she didn't fall, so my guess is that Angie injured her before she got out, but she still skated" said Ryan.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Horatio asked and looked at Alexx.

"Very, you can wreck your self for life if you aren't careful, but by the looks of it she managed to skate just fine, and she got top scored from the judges" said Alexx.

Behind the rink Calleigh sat sown and took her skate of, her ankle was swollen and hurt like hell.

"Impressive, here's some ice" said Angie from behind and handed her an ice pack.

"I don't understand, why do you hurt me then help me" said Calleigh confused.

"Hmmm, I dunno, I think it is because even if I hurt you, you went out and put on a hell of a show, you were really great out there, I think you'll win and you deserve it ice princess" said Angie.

"I hope so" said Calleigh.

"Does it hurt badly?" Angie asked.

"Yes, but it will pass, but wait I thought you hated to loose" said Calleigh.

"Not when the competition is fair and deserve to win, I'll loose for you any time ice princess, just a sec, be right back" said Angie.

She was only gone a second before she came back and handed Calleigh a cream and said: Put this on, it helps, don't worry, it's not illegal.

"Thanks" said Calleigh and put some cream on.

"I want you to have this, you can't be a princess and not have a crown" said Angie and handed her a tiara. At that moment they announced the winners to come out and Calleigh put on her skate.

Angie put the tiara on her and said: Need help to get out there.

"I can manage, thanks for everything, race you out" said Calleigh.

"But now I'll win" said Angie as they skated out to get the price for first and second place.

Angie got there first and said: Ha told you, and I'll beat you next time and all the way to the Olympics, you're continuing to compete right.

"Of course and I'll continue to beat ya, next time you will have to compete with a broken ankle" said Calleigh.

"Deal" said Angie and they shook hands and giggled.

From the audience Ryan and the rest were watching and Ryan said: What the heck, how did Calleigh and Angie end up friends and why is Calleigh wearing Angie's tiara.

"I have no idea, but I guess it happens more in a competition than what we see, and look how happy she is, she really looks like a princess in that outfit" said Horatio smiling.

In addition to the tiara Calleigh was wearing a light blue dress and her ears diamond earrings, and with her white skates she was really beautiful.

Alexx looked at Horatio, he looked like he was head over heals in love with her and he was right Calleigh looked like a princess.

After the contest Horatio was waiting for Calleigh outside, now that he had a moment to think he found out he didn't want her to skate anymore if people like Angie could hurt her it was not worth the risk, not only that, but she could have an ugly fall and that could cause her a bad injury.

Calleigh came limping towards him and said: So did ya like the show?

"I did, but I don't want you to skate any more, in fact I forbid you to do so" he said in a serious tone.

"You can't do that, you don't own me and you certainly don't controll me" she said a bit annoyed, how could he even say that.

"Maybe not, but I still love you, and I don't want you to get hurt" he said which was true.

"I know you do handsome, but you gotto understand I love to skate and I won't stop no matter the risk" she said.

"But what if something happens to you?" he asked concerned.

"Horatio listen, I can get killed at work and in the ice rink, but it won't stop me from doing either since I love it so much, and I know what I'm doing so just trust me ok, can you do that" she said trying to get him to see her point of view.

"Yeah I know you do, but still" he said not completely convinced.

"Handsome" she said.

"Mhm" he replied and added: I know.

"So can we please see a doctor and then get something to eat?" she asked.

"Of course my lady" he said and added: Want me to carry you?

"I don't think your back is strong enough" she said.  
"It is, and it's not that far" he said.

"Well ok" she said and he lifted her up and carried her to his car.

Later that day Calleigh dragged Horatio into a restaurant saying: Come on the food here is good I promise.

"I dunno, it looks kinda shady" he said.

"You'll like it" she said and he gave in and followed her to a table.

A waiter came over and said: The usual.

"Uh huh, but make it two and a lot I'm really hungry" she said.

"Of course DC" he said and left.

"DC?" Horatio asked.

"My name, reversed order, long story" she said and giggled.

"Are you a regular here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been eating here since you first brought me over, I know pretty much everyone that works here and eats here" she said.

"Hmmm, hey look over there, looks like someone else are on a date to" said Horatio and hinted across the room where Eric and Valera were sitting talking intimately about something.

"Oh how cute" said Calleigh as the food arrived.

"What the" said Horatio surprised.

Calleigh giggled and took a French fry, dipped it in a souse and fed it to him.

"That's good, so what is all of this?" Horatio asked.

"French fries with different sauces, chicken shop sui, ribs, spring rolls, chicken wings, scampi, s'mors, and grilled onions" she said.

"But is it good together?" he asked since he thought it was a weird combination.

"Yeah" she said while she feed him with a scampi and grilled onions.

"Delicious" he said and feed her with some fries.

At the other table Eric spotted Calleigh and Horatio and said: Look at that, there's a sigh I never thought I would see.

Valera turned just as Calleigh feed Horatio another French fry, but the souse spilled on his chin so she bent over and kissed it of, he smiled, said something and she giggled.

"I can't believe that she just did that" said Valera shocked, since it was so not like Calleigh.

"Me neither, so are we ready to go?" Eric asked as they continued to watch Horatio and Calleigh feed each other.

"Yes, where are we going?" she asked.

"The movies" he said.

"What are we seeing?" she asked.

"I know it's childish, but I thought we could see the golden compass, I heard it is really good" said Eric.

"Cool, let's go, and you have to by popcorn" she said.

"Of course" he said and they got up and left.

Calleigh and Horatio were done eating and were now walking around outside, when she said: Wanna see a movie?

"Sure what do you wanna see?" he asked.

"The golden compass" she said.

"Calleigh what's up with you these days, my little ponies, children's parties and children's movies" he said.

"Says you mister electric train, I dunno, I'm just tired of being serious all the time, I wanna have fun to, now can we see the movie, please handsome" she begged.

"Of course sweetheart, come on" he said.

Ryan and Natalia was sitting watching the golden compass since they was tired of going out when Ryan suddenly whispered: Nat, look at that, three rows below, isn't that Calli and H.

Natalia looked three rows below Calleigh was resting her head against Horatio as they were watching the move.

"It is how cute, but look over there, isn't that Eric and Valera" Natalia said.

A few rows left Eric and Valera was making out.

"Yeah, I don think they will get any of the movie" said Ryan.  
"Nah, I'm so bugging them tomorrow" said Natalia.

"So am I" said Ryan as they continued to watch.

The next morning Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Valera were in the DNA lab, when Ryan said: So how was the movie last night ?

"Very interesting, the best movie I've ever seen" said Eric.

"You weren't watching it at all, you were making out" said Ryan.

"How do you know?" asked Eric.

"Cause we went to see it to and spotted you" said Ryan.

"Are you two?" asked Valera.

"No, we're not dating, we're just friends and likes to have fun outside work, but you weren't the only ones there" said Natalia.

"Calli and H were there to?" asked Eric.

"How did you know, you were too bizzy to notice" said Natalia.

"Lucky guess" said Eric and told them what they had seen at the restaurant.

"Imagine that, Calleigh and H shacking up" said Ryan.

"Anyone seen them yet?" asked Valera.

"No, they are probably sleeping late for once, bet they celebrated the victory all night" said Ryan.

At that moment Horatio and Calleigh came in, their checks were rose red and she was smiling happily.

They walked into the DNA lab and Ryan said: You kept going all night and morning to.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but no we slept and this morning I tried to teach Horatio to skate, not an easy project" said Calleigh and giggled.

"That I can believe, leave the skating to the pros" said Eric.

"I will, so who wants to come with me to the crime scene" said Horatio.

"I will" said Ryan and Eric and they left.

"You really didn't celebrate with Horatio after the movies last night" said Natalia.

"To tired, only wanted to sleep, so I did, but now I have to work" she said and left.

"Do you believe that" said Natalia.

"Actually I do" said Valera and went back to work.

A bit later there was a knock on Calleigh's door, she looked up and saw Angie, Jenny and Paula and said: Hey, what are ya'll doing here?

"Congratulating on the victory and want you to enter another contest" said Jenny.

"How are you ankle?" asked Angie.

"Much better, so what kinda contest is this" said Calleigh.

"Regional, best go to national, but this one is a lot harder, than the one yesterday, it's in three rounds, last for a weekend" said Angie.

"That sounds like fun, but I need more dresses and stuff, when do I have to sign up" she said.

"Tuesday at the latest, it's in month, so will you do it" said Paula.

Calleigh was about to answer when Horatio entered and asked: Do what?

"Your hair is like fire just like Angie's" said Jenny, she had noticed it the first time she saw him.

"Entering a tournament in figure skating that last for a weekend" said Calleigh.

"I see" he said not to happy.

"Hey Jenny, he's fire and she's ice, bet she puts him out real fast" said Paula and they both giggled.

"Fire and ice sounds like super heros, we can fight crime" said Calleigh and smiled.

"We're already doing that, and I need I to remind you that you have to work and can't take a weekend of" he said a bit annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure I have some saved up vacation days, and you can manage without me for a weekend mighty Apollo" Calleigh joked.

"Yes you have, but what if" he started.

"No, no, no, I'll be just fine Apollo promise" she interrupted him.

"Ok, ok, I'll come back later" he said and left.

"Told you ice would put out fire, so you'll do it" said Paula.

"Of course I will, but now I got work to do, so I'll see ya'll at the rink later" she said and they left.

One moment later Horatio came back and Calleigh said: Here to show your might Apollo.

"I'm not a God you know that" he said.

"To me you are handsome, now show me your strength" said Calleigh.

As he pinned her against the wall and started to kiss her neck hungrily he said: You can't go through with it, I mean you got hurt yesterday, what if something worse happens next?

"Ohhh it won't, and ohhhhhhh, ohhh, Angie and I kinda ohhhh fixed things last night ohhhh right there that feels so good, so even if we compete, she won't hurt me, ohhh, bite harder" she moaned since he had tore of her blouse and bra and were biting on her breasts.

"But Calleigh there are more Angie's out there and ouch, ohhh, ohhhh and they can hurt yoooooou toooooo" he growled since she had broke free and was kissing his upper body.

"I know that, but if there was criminal that shoot at me you would you make me quit my job, no, so I'm asking you please don't make me quit figure skating since I'm really good and I need to do it, support me cause I need you by my side" she begged as she removed his pants.

Horatio broke free, got inside her and started to work his way into her and growled: Calliiiiiii, ok I got the point, and since you're great I ugh ohhhh drop this discussion once and for all and support you instead, ohhhh, ohhhh. But I still worry a bit, just because I love you so much.

"I know I loooooooove you to, and thanks for caring so much about me, yeees, yeeeees, ohhhh Horatiooooooo" she yelled out and cum.

As did he while he screamed out her name in pleasure. Then he got of her and started to get dressed, as did she when she remembered something and said: Horatio do the surveillance camera you put up here work, cause if it does we were just caught.

"It does, oh hell, the whole lab might have seen" he said a bit frustrated.

"They might, we gotto get that tape" she said and added: This is all your fault.

"Why is it my fault?" he asked confused.

"Ya started it ya know" she said.

"But you asked for it, don't tell me you didn't want it since that would be a lie" he said.

"I'm not, but we should have done it a place where there is no camera" she said.

"True and if Stetler find out" said Horatio.

"I think I can persvade him to leave it be if that happens" she said.

"Why did you ever date him in the first place?" he asked since he never got that.

"I dunno exactly, just felt like it at the time" she said.

"So shall we find the tape?" he asked.

"Yeah come on" she said and they headed upstairs.

Upstairs they run into the AV lab, found Dan and asked: You know where we can get the surveillance footage from the firearms lab?

"Yup, why?" he asked curiously.

"We need it" they both said at the same time and blushed.

Dan clicked around and asked: What the hell is on that tape, what did you guys do down there?

They both looked down and he said: If you won't tell me the tape will since I just got it.

"NO, DON'T" they both shouted, but to late.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God this isn't happening" Calleigh thought, and felt she would rather be six feet under then to have Dan watch this.

Natalia, Eric and Ryan who heard Calleigh and Horatio yell wanted to check it out, but what they saw mad their jaws drop in pure shock.

This was too much for Calleigh so she stormed out and Horatio said: Dan would you please turn that of and would everyone get back to work.

"Nice H, so I take it you took the celebration today instead" said Eric.

"Well done, and she don't look to bad naked either" said Ryan.

"Yeah, she got the perfect body with or without clothes and by the looks of it she likes biting to, wild woman" said Eric.

"That's enough, I will not have you talk about her that way, she after all my lady and your superior, she deserves better, so shut up and get back to work, or I'll make sure you get punished" said Horatio angrily.

"So she gets to have sex at work and we have to work, that's not fair" said Ryan.

"She works twice as hard as you either way, come on guys let's go and Horatio next time not at the lab and not in front of a camera" said Natalia.

Horatio looked at them and left while he thought "How stupid can you get".

Later that day Horatio was watching Calleigh as she was skating with Jenny and some of the girls at the ice rink. Calleigh took Jenny's hands and they spun around really fast before they fell down on the ice giggling happily.

Horatio smiled to him self, Calleigh had always been good with children, and those girls adored her as much as she adored them.

At that moment he wondered if Calleigh had ever considered having children her self, but he shook it of.

"Hey handsome, what are you thinking about?" Calleigh asked as she came skating towards him.

"Nothing" he said and smiled at her.

"I can tell it's something, now come on tell me" she said.

"I was just wondering have you ever considered having children" he said.

"I have, when I got time to spare" she said.

"And that would be like never" he said.

"Hey we just started dating, and I got the job and skating, so please don't put any more pressure on me" she said wondering why he was asking her this all of a sudden.

"I'm not really, I was just wondering, I got a son already, no rush sweetheart" he said.

"I really, but I just can't, to much to, how is Kyle by the way?" she asked.

"I know you do, and I know you don't have time right now, Kyle is fine" he said.

"Good" she said and smiled at him, she hoped she would get to meet him one day since he was Horatio's son and he talked a lot about him.

"How bout a race?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"You and me around the rink three times, if I win you do something I want and the other way around" he said.  
"You'd do anything I win?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Deal, Jenny and Paula can be judges" she said.

He nodded and they went over to the girls.

"Ok, ready, set go" said Jenny and they skated of.

In the beginning Horatio was leading, he was way ahead of Calleigh, but then she caught up and they skated side by side until she speeded up and won.

Horatio caught up to her, breathing heavily asking: So what do you want?

"For you to come on every competition I enter" she said.

"Of course, anything else?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, I'll let you know if I think of anything handsome, I just gonna change then we can leave" said Calleigh and sated towards the changing room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER.**_

"Calleigh, would you wake up, we're at the crime scene" said Eric.

"Already" said Calleigh with a yawn.

"Between job, skating and H, do you sleep at all" said Eric.

"A little" said Calleigh and got out of the car, grabbed her kit and started to walk towards the house. The last couple of weeks she had been working and skating around the clock, when she was not seeing Horatio that was. And she hardly slept at all so she was really exhausted, but she figured she could sleep after the competition since right now she didn't have time.

They got inside, Calleigh yawned and started to process the crime scene with Eric before they went back to the lab.

Calleigh went down to the firearms lab locked up the evidence then she went to the wardrobe changed and went to the rink to practice with Sam and Angie.

"Hey ice princess, how are you?" asked Angie.

"Fine, you?" she said.

"Fine, so how are the new skates working out?" asked Angie.

"Need another week then they'll be perfect" said Calleigh, she bought them so the would be broken in before the contest that was in a little over ten days.

"So can you show me how to do a triple axel?" said Sam.

"Mhm, just watch" said Calleigh and showed her.

Sam tried, but didn't get it right, Angie watched Calleigh who tutored Sam, Angie still found it hard to believe that Calleigh was so good, since she hadn't skated for that long. And not to mention that she could do that triple axel perfect, it was incredible.

"Calleigh can you do a quadruple axel to?" asked Angie.

"Dunno, I never tried, but I would guess so" she said and skated a bit, jumped up and did a perfect quadruple axel before she landed perfectly.

"Wow that was" said Sam.

"Yeah really, so are you going to practice tonight to?" asked Sam.

"No, taking the night of, I need to sleep, but I'll be here real early tomorrow" said Calleigh.

"Sleep or have fun with Horatio" said Sam.

"Sleep, to tired to have fun with him, but I gotto get back to work, see you in the morning" said Calleigh and left.

"Can you believe that she did a quad axel just like that" said Sam.

"She's amazing, she'll win this contest to" said Angie.

"Probably will, but I'm taking second" said Sam.

"In your dreams second place is mine" said Angie as they kept on practicing.

That night Horatio and Calleigh were watching a movie at her place, or he was watching, she had fallen a sleep on his lap, not that he minded that at all since she looked so cute sleeping. But he still worried that working and skating was wearing her out, he just hoped she wouldn't get a break down. He wanted to tell her to stop skating so much, but how could he do that when he knew how much she loved it. He sighed heavily.

He really wanted to get her to bed, but he was kinda stuck and he didn't have the heart to wake her, so he just let her sleep.

The next day Horatio parked in front of the detention center and went inside. Calleigh looked curiously around at the boys in the jail, they were so young, she felt badly for them.

In a room inside Kyle was waiting.

Kyle looked at his father coming towards him, wondering who the cute blonde by his side was.

Horatio and Calleigh sat down and Horatio said: Kyle Calleigh, Calleigh Kyle.

"Who are you?" asked Kyle.

"I work with Horatio" said Calleigh.

"Oh dad don't say you have fallen for another blonde just make sure she don't end up pregnant and leave her alone with a kid to" said Kyle.

Before Horatio had time to answer Calleigh said: Kyle you know Horatio didn't know so don't be to hard on him, and I have no intention of getting pregnant, I have no time since I'm working around the clock and are training for a skating contest on the side. So how are you?

"You're skating cool, is it going to be on TV, maybe I can watch. To be honest not to good" he said.

"Yeah ESPN in a couple of weeks, lasts for a weekend, what is wrong, trouble with the boys?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm in deep, I kinda and I don't know how?" he said.

"How much?" she asked.

"75, a Donald pocket and a book" he said.

"Uh huh, I'll give you the money and get you the rest later ok" she said.

"Sure that's ok?" he asked.

"Yes, but no more" she said in a straight tone.

"I'll try, but it's not that easy you know, it's not much to do here" said Kyle.

"I know, but tell you what, I'll bring you something when I bring you the rest" said Calleigh.

"Thanks, but now I have to get back" said Kyle.

And before Horatio had got to say anything Kyle was gone and him and Calleigh outside.

"What the heck was that about" he said.

"Some things he owed for playing poker with the boys" said Calleigh.  
"And since when did you start to helping out MY son, that's NOT your job" said Horatio.

"I was only being nice, he's going through some rough time" said Calleigh honest.

"And since when did you start being a mother for MY son, he already has one" said Horatio.  
"Horatio, I'm not being his mother in any way, I was just trying to be his friend, is that so wrong" she said.

"What do you mean you'll not be his mother in any way, if we get married you'll be his step mum" said Horatio,

"Hang on, who said anything about getting married, you're going to fast, first the children thing the other day and now this" she said since that was how she felt.

"You're saying you never thought about marry me, so what am I to you then" he said a bit annoyed.

"You're my boyfriend at the moment, but if you keep going like this I dunno for how much longer" she said wondering why he was like this.

He looked at her and said: Let me make it easy on you sweetheart, I'm breaking up since you clearly don't want what I want, have a nice day.

Calleigh looked shocked at him and said: What did you just said, you're breaking up with me, why I though.

"You thought wrong" he said a bit too harsh.

Calleigh looked at him and said: Horatio.

But it sounded more like a prayer since she really didn't want him to do this.

"Calleigh" he replied, but looked away.

"Fine, have it your way" she said, he was shaking and she started to cry, soft tears were falling from her eyes.

As he watched her he realized what he had done hurt the one person in the world he really cared about, he started to walk closer, but she cried: Just leave me alone, just go.

"But" he tried, but knew it was too late.

"Of all the persons in the world, I thought you were the one that could never hurt me, guess I was wrong, so just leave me, just go" she cried.

Horatio sighed before he got in the car and drove of.

Calleigh got in her car, tears were falling from her eyes, her heart shattered like broken glass, it hurt so badly, how could he do that, she didn't understand it, this was not like him at all.

Oh how badly she wanted for him to hold her even if he made her cry. She longed for him so badly that she cried out in pain, hopelessness and sorrow, not that it would help since noone could hear her soft, sad sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was Tuesday before the competition and Calleigh had gone over to the detention center to see Kyle, after she had meet him the first time the two of them had gotten a special connection and she had come by lots of other times since they both enjoyed each others company.

The guard got Kyle and Kyle sat down and said: Hey C, are you nervous about the competition?

"A little" she said since it was true.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine I'm sure, is dad going to watch you" he asked.

"I don't think so, I mean nothing has been the same after, and even if he promised I doubt he will" she said sadly.

"I can talk to his bout it later, him and mum are dropping by" he said.

"Is he and your mum?" she asked, she couldn't finish, it was to hard to even think about it.

"I don't think so" he said honest, not quite getting why his father had did what he did he added: You really miss him huh.

"Yes I just don't get it" she said sadly.

"Me neither, so did you bring me anything?" he asked curiously.

"I did" she said and handed him a book.

"Thanks the last one were really good" he said thankfully.

"Glad you liked it, but I gotto go, work, call of you need anything" she said.

"Sure will and I'll be watching you and cheering for you during the weekend, will you stop by next week?" he asked.

"Sure will and tanks" she said.

"You're welcome C" said Kyle and smiled at her.

As she walked out she saw Horatio and Julia, she said hello shortly then left.

Horatio and Julia and sat down with Kyle.

"How are you?" asked Julia.

"Just fine" he said and smiled.

"Who was that woman that you were just talking to?" asked Julia.

"She's dads girl or rather was, he messed her up real bad, dad get your self together and fix it" said Kyle and looked Horatio in the eyes.

Horatio sighed and said: Stay outta it.

"Just remember what you promised her, and if you break that promise you'll hurt her even more, is that what you want" said Kyle.

"I'll have to think about it" said Horatio and looked away, he still felt badly about how he had acted towards Calleigh.

"It starts tomorrow ant you have to go" said Kyle.

"I said I think about it, now leave it" said Horatio.

"What are you guys talking about?" Julia asked.

"Dad promised to go to all of Calleigh's contests before they broke up, she told me she really needs him there, so I think he should step up and go" said Kyle.

"Is that true and why is she visiting you anyways" said Julia shocked and annoyed, she didn't want any other woman to bound with her son other than her self.

"She's my friend and she helps me out so she can come whenever she wants, she brings me books and stuff so I won't be bored" said Kyle.

"It's true, but I really don't feel like going" said Horatio.

"She's bringing you stuff, what the hell, I forbid you to take any more things from her" said Julia furiously.

"You can't tell me what to do, you lost that right years ago, you may be my mother in blood, but that's all, Calleigh has been there for me more than you ever have. You abandon me, Calleigh would never do that, and if you know what's best you fix things with her Horatio, guard" said Kyle.

The guard came and took Kyle away and Julia and Horatio left in shock.

When they were in the car Julia said: I can't believe he consider Calleigh as a mum.

"That was not what he said" said Horatio.

"But he call you dad, me nothing" said Julia frustrated.

"Can you blame him, until recently I didn't even know I had a son if he didn't show up in the system I might have never know" said Horatio.  
"I'm sorry" said Julia since she was.

"What's done is done" said Horatio with a sigh.

"But I still don't want Calleigh around Kyle" she said.

"I don't see the problem, she's a good influence on him" said Horatio.

"Since I'm his mother, not her" said Julia.

"He donesn't see her as his mother, just a friend you got nothing to worry about" he said.

"But he don't see me as one either" she said.

"Give it some time and he will" said Horatio.

"Are you going to see her compete?" asked Julia curiously as she started to kiss his neck.

"I dunnoooo ohhhhh yet, I promised, but I don know if it's right" he said.

"Then don't go" said Julia.

"Please stop I don't want you" he said firmly.

"Sure don't seem that way" she said and started to rub his groin.

"I have to make her stop" he thought desperately since he knew it wasn't right at the same time as he growled loudly.

Julia kept going since she knew he soon would give in.

"Don't" he said and pushed her of and added: It isn't right, I don't want you so it would be wrong to let you go on, I'll drive you back but that's it.

"Ok, ok" she said a bit pissed and stopped wondering what Calleigh had done to make him and Kyle like her so much.

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence and pointless conversation until he dropped her of, said goodbye and drove back to work.

Calleigh, Angie and Sam had just warmed up and now they were behind the rink waiting for the competition to start. Calleigh were wearing a dress that was dark blue with silver stars on the top front and back and was light blue going on to white on the skirt, blue earrings and her hair put in a ponytail hold together by a blue ribbon. She was forth in the contest and really nervous.

"Don't worry you'll be just fine" said Angie.

"But what if I mess up" said Calleigh.

"You won't and he'll be here" said Sam.

"How do ya know, I really don't think so, he's been such a jerk lately" said Calleigh sadly.

"Cheer up, he'll be here I promise, and even if he isn't you'll skate perfectly ice princess" said Angie.

"Yeah I will, I'll beat the both of ya and the rest to" said Calleigh cheerfully.

"Yeah you will and after we're celebrating" said Sam.

"Yeah we are" said Calleigh smiling.

Horatio sat down with the rest of the audience, but away form Ryan and the rest. Natalia spotted him and said: Guys look, Horatio actually came, can you believe it.

"No, bet he figured he wanted to support her, she's after all his girl" said Ryan.

"How can she be that when they broke up" said Eric confused.

"Oh come on Eric, Calleigh will always be Horatio's girl, it has always been that way, apparently she's real close to Kyle to" said Valera.

"That don't surprise me, she always went friends easy, oh it's starting" said Natalia.

Horatio watched with great interest as one skater after another went out on the ice and did their number.

Then they called out Calleighs name and she skated out on the rink.

Horatio gasped, in that dress she looked even more beautiful than usual, she began to skate and he watched every move closely, she was just perfect.

Calleigh who were done skating looked up at the audience who cheered her on and saw Horatio smiling at her, she smiled back and he mimed: You were great.

She blushed and mimed "Thanks" back before she skated of the ice.

"Told you he would be here" said Angie and smiled at her.

"I can't believe he came, he actually came" said Calleigh happily.

"He loves you so of course he came" said Angie.

"Yeah I'm so happy" Calleigh said.

"Oh her comes your marks, I said you be perfect" said Angie since Calleigh had got all perfect scores on everything.

Calleigh jumped up and down of happiness as she the camera showed her, bit she didn't care, even if the contest wasn't over, she knew she won this round and Horatio was there, she felt like she couldn't stop smiling, she was just so happy.

After it was announced she was in fact the winner, she and the girls changed to go out and celebrate. They were waling towards the cars when Angie suddenly said: There are someone waiting for you at you car.

Calleigh looked over saw Horatio and said: This will only be a moment.

"Take your time, you know where to find us" said Sam and left.

Calleigh walked over to Horatio and said: Hey handsome what are you doing here?

"Waiting for you" he replied.

"Oh why?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to congratulate on the victory" he said.

"Thanks" said Calleigh knowing there was something else on his mind.

"Listen Calleigh, I was a fool, I uhm miss you, is there any chance at all you would consider taking me back" he said and looked down.  
"Hmmm, I'm not, I mean you really, but you didn't break the promise" she said not knowing what she wanted.

"I really am sorry, truly I am, oh I bought you something" he said and handed her a box.

She opened it and found a heart shaped locket, in the back it was engraved: To my beloved ice princess Love Apollo. Inside it was a picture of them

"Thank you so much, I love it" she said. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled her closer and they kept on kissing.

Calleigh broke free for a moment and said: But Horatio, you really miss me that much.

He replied by kissing her neck gently while she moaned. As he pushed her down on the hood of her car, he removed her top and started to kiss her breasts as she arched to come closer to him.

He kissed his way further down and she screamed: Take me, take me now Horatio.

As he got inside him she felt the cold metal against her back, it felt really good, like cold ice.

Horatio continued to work his way into her warm center while he growled like a wild beast. He wanted to feel at once with her again, to let got with her, so he worked a bit faster to make it happen. And as she was shaking against the hood of the car, he let go deep inside her with a wild load growl before he let her go.

"Handsome you wild beast" she said with a giggle.

"Uhm, sorry I just couldn't help my self" he said.

"I could see that, not that I really minded, which reminds me you have to come tomorrow to, I have a surprise" she said.

"Of course I will come sweetheart, so are we ok?" he asked.

"We are, but don't pressure me any more ok" she said.

"I won't, but I assume you have to go celebrate with your friends" he said.

"I do, but I see you tomorrow" she said.

"Don't you want me to sleep over?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Not this weekend, I need the sleep before the contests" she said.

"I understand, she you tomorrow then and have fun" he said and started to walk towards his car.

"Handsome" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

"I, I" she went quiet and looked down.

"I know, me to" he said and they separated and went in different directions.

Calleigh walked into the local skate bar and sat down with Angie, Sam and the others.

Angie and Sam looked at the locked around her neck and Sam said: Nice locket.

"Can I look at it?" asked Angie.

Calleigh took it of and handed it to her. Sam and Angie looked at it before they handed it back and Calleigh hang it around her neck.

"So I guess you guys are back together" said Sam.

"Uh huh" said Calleigh and took a sip of her beer.

"So did you" said Angie.

"Hood of my car" said Calleigh and took another sip.

"Nice, seeing him after" said Sam.

"Nah, need to be well rested before tomorrow" she replied.

"So are you wearing the same tomorrow as today?" asked Angie.

"No, have a surprise for handsome, but I'll be wearing it on Sunday" said Calleigh.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow then?" Sam asked curiously.

"Wait and see" said Calleigh with a sly smile before they continued to drink, talk and joke.

The next day Calleigh was getting her new dress on, she turned to the girls and said: Now what do you think?

"Wow Calleigh, that's just" said Angie.

"That must coast a lot" said Sam.

"I can afford it" said Calleigh.

She was wearing a black long sleeved dress, low cut on the front, on the back it said: CSIN Guns forever in silver letters and on the arms it was white stones. Her hair was hold up by a black ribbon.

"You think he'll like it?" said Calleigh, she had it special made.

"Yeah, which song are you performing to?" said Sam asked.

"Poison" said Calleigh, she had always loved it.

"Nice, I guess you'll be thanked plenty later" said Angie with a smile.

"Mhm" said Calleigh and they went to warm up.

"Next up us ice princess Calleigh Duquesne" said the commentator and Calleigh skated out and started her number.

"H look at that she loves you" said Eric.

"What makes you think that" said Horatio.

"Look at the dress" said Eric.

"Not to mention the song, it's all for you" said Natalia.

"Look at her, it sure looks like she's having fun" said Ryan and smiled.

Calleigh was doing loops and axel at the same time as she was totally into the son, as the guitar solo played she acted like she was laying guitar with grips. And when the last part came she managed to get the audience to since back to her as she did jumps, Lutz and mimed the song. When she was done she smiled and bowed and the whole crowd was yelling her name and giving her standing ovations. She smiled at them, waved and skated pf the ice.

"How did she managed to get the crowd like that" said Eric.

"It's because she's so cute and a good skater, people can't help but loving her, right Horatio" said Alexx.

"Hmmm" said Horatio.

"She must be crazy about you since that must have taken sometime to get right" said Ryan.

"Duh, she loves him" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Wonder what she'll do tomorrow" said Valera.

"Oh, there's her scores, perfect, she'll probably win the whole thing and go national, wait what's that around her neck" said Eric.

"It's a locket, you bought that didn't you" said Natalia.

"I did" Horatio admitted.

"You really love her then" said Natalia.

"I never said I didn't" said Horatio, which was true.

"Are you going to see her after the contest today?" asked Valera curiously.

"Can't have to work the case" he said and they kept on watching the contest.

After the contest was done it was clear that Calleigh had won the second round to and a reporter from ESPN came over to her and said: So you won again ice princess, looks like you can win the whole thing.

"I sure hope so" she said with a smiled.

"And may I say you looked great out there" the reporter said.

"Thanks" said Calleigh.

"So was the show for someone special?" the reporter asked.

"It was" she replied.

"Same someone that gave you the locket" said the reporter.

"Yes" she said and blushed.

"So who is he then?" the reporter asked.

"My handsome Apollo" said Calleigh since she wouldn't get Horatio in trouble if someone in the department saw.

"A God huh, so are you excited about tomorrow?" the reporter asked.

"My God, and yes, but now I have to go" she said and left.

A bit later Calleigh was in the DNA lab running some test results when she felt some arms wrap around her waist and a voice say: So I'm your God huh.

"Yes handsome you are" she said and continued with her work.

"Tired?" he asked and kissed her neck gently.

"A bit ohhhhh" she moaned as she looked at her test results.

He took of her top and started to kiss her shoulders gently before he moved down a bit further while she moaned: Are there any cameras here?

"No" he said huskily, turned her around and kissed her passionately. As they kept on kissing each other their hands desperately removed each others clothes and caressed each other like they needed each other so badly and they couldn't wait.

Horatio lifted her up on the worktable and brutally got inside her and started to work his way further into her as he growled like a wild beast.

Calleigh clawed her way into his back and screamed out "Horatioooo, that's it, go faaaaaaster please".

H went faster until he let go and screamed: Oh my God, Calliiiiii, Calliiiiiiiii, Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

She was shaking beneath him as she cum.

He looked deeply into her eyes and said: Thank you.

"For what handsome?" she asked.

"For everything today" he said and kissed her softly.

"You're welcome handsome, so are you coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course I want to see you skate ice princess" he said and got of her and got dresses, so did she, then they sat down on the floor, or rather he sat, she lay resting her head on his lap.

Horatio stroke her hair gently and said: Are you very tired?

"Uh huh" she said and yawned.

"Want me to drive you home so you can sleep?" he said.

"To tired, I rather be here with you if you don't mind" said Calleigh tiredly.

"You wanna sleep here at the lab" he said a bit surprised.

"I" the rest on the sentence disappeared since she was already a sleep. Horatio smiled and closed his eyes.

When the dayshift came the next day they found Calleigh and Horatio sleeping on the floor in the DNA lab, she was facing the door, he was holding her closely.

Eric got a hold of one of the nightshift guys and asked: How long have they been sleeping there?

"All night, we worked around them since we didn't have the heart to wake them up" he said.

"They never wake up when you worked" said Ryan a bit surprised.

"No, they must be heavy sleepers, and are really cute to" said the guy.

"Hmmm, shall we leave them alone and hang out in the break room, I can use some hours of" said Natalia.

The others nodded and they headed for the break room.

Calleigh woke up at 9am, turned and looked at Horatio that was already awake. He smiled at her and said: Hey ice princess, slept well?

"I did, what is the time?" she asked thinking "This lab is way to quiet".

"9am" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Then where are your guys?" she asked.

"Dunno, I should probably find them" he said.

"Mhm, you can't have people skipping work now can you" she said with a giggle.

"No" he said got up and stretched, she did the same.

"Bet you want your morning coffee now" he said and smiled at her.

"Uh huh" she said and they started to walk towards the break room when they heard laughter and talking.

"Guess we found your guys, wonder what they are doing" said Calleigh.

They walked into the break room, or rather stood in the doorway watching as Eric, Ryan, Valera and Natalia had an argument over a friendly game of poker.

"Valera, I'm a bit short, can I barrow some of you?" said Eric.

"Only if I get it back sweetie" said Valera.

"I can take out some later" said Eric and added: How come you always win, it's not fear.

He handed Ryan the money and Ryan said: I'm good at poker, pleasure of doing business with you.

"Ha I'll win it back in a second, Nat start to deal" said Eric confident.

"You will not, you've only lost so far" said Natalia.

"Like you won that much" said Eric.

"I've won more than you" she said pointing towards the pile of money and dealt the cards.

"Money games during work hours at my lab" said Horatio in a straight tone. They all startled and turned around.

"H we thought you were a sleep" said Eric.

"Hmmm, now put the cards away and get back to work" said Horatio and they scattered.

"Coffee my dear" said Horatio.

"With sugar" she said.

"Always" he said and handed her a coop.

"Calleigh there is someone her to see you" said Sam. They were warming up at the rink before the contest.

Calleigh saw Horatio, skated over and said: Hey handsome.

"Hey ice princess" he said, even if was smiling his voice was sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned since she could tell there was something.

"It's Julia she took Kyle to live with her" said Horatio and looked down.

"Give me your phone" said Calleigh.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Just do it" she demanded.

He did and she skated of with it. As she skated she brozed through his phone list until she found Julia's number and dialed it.

"Hey Horatio" said Julia in the other end.

"Hey Julia" said Calleigh, her voice was cold as the ice she was skating on.

"Calleigh what do you want?" Julia asked angrily.

"Talk to you" said Calleigh.

"About what" said Julia she had no interest in talking to her.

"You know what and I'm coming over after the contest and you better not think about leaving cause I'll hunt you down if you do" said Calleigh.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere, good luck" said Julia calmly as plan started to form in her head.

"Thanks see you later" said Calleigh and hung up.

Then she skated over to Horatio and gave him the phone back. He looked at the last called number and said: Why did you call Julia?

"It's between me and HER" said Calleigh without explain any further.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Just a friendly chat with her after the contest nothing else" she said calmly.

"Hmmm" he said not sure about how harmless it would be.

"I have to go, promise you will cheer for me ok" she said.

"Always ice princess, always" he said and gave her a soft kiss before she skated of.

"I thought you said you were wearing the outfit form Friday today" said Sam.

"I was, but I changed my mind, do you like it" said Calleigh.

"How did you manage to get that, it's so cool" said Angie.

Calleigh was wearing a leather outfit, the top was short sleeved and low cut with a silver gun on front and what looked like silver patrons around the neck, the top was so short that you could see her belly or rather you would have if it had not been for the skin colored material between the skirt and the top. In the back of the top it said: I lover guns in silver. And the skirt was black leather to, even her skates were black.

"You're like smoking in that outfit, and how did you get black skates" said Sam impressed.

"I know a guy, he can make them in all colors" she said.

"Horatio is going to love it, which number are you?" asked Angie.

"You really think so" said Calleigh excited.

"Yes and when you win we are going to national, how cool is that" said Angie.

"It's awesome, I can hardly wait, and I'm number five, what about you guys" said Calleigh.

"Three" said Sam.

"Eight" said Angie.

"I'm so excited I can hardly wait" said Calleigh, she was over excited and could hardly stand still.

"Relax, you'll get your turn" said Angie.

"I know" said Calleigh and giggled.

Horatio and the rest were watching when Horatio suddenly said: Do you think it's a good idea to put Calleigh and Julia in the same room?

"No why?" Eric asked.

"Calleigh is going over to Julia later, and I don't get why" said Horatio.

"I dunno, but you'll find out soon enough" said Natalia.

"Oh, here's she come, look at that outfit, she's HOT" said Eric.

"Yeah" said Natalia.

"And look at the way she dances it's like she's having sex between the jumps and the spins" said Ryan.

Horatio couldn't believe what he was seeing there on the ice Calleigh was dancing dirty to the song naught girl and the outfit was the sexiest one he had ever seen, what he wouldn't given to do her right there on the ice.

When Calleigh was done she looked up at the audience and saw Horatio's look, she knew that look and giggled before she went backstage to the rest.

"Wow, you were great out there" said Sam.

"Yeah, really, and look here's your scores, perfect as always, that only means one thing, you won and are going to nationals" said Angie.

"I can't believe it, I actually did it" said Calleigh happily.

Horatio and the rest was watching as Calleigh got her price with the rest of the winners, she looked so happy, in fact Horatio never thought he had seen her tat happy.

"Look at her, just look at her, she looks so happy" said Eric with a smile

"And she's so cute" said Natalia.

"So I guess this means she's going to nationals" said Ryan.

"It does" said Horatio proudly.

TEXT: Handsome, I'm going over to Julia, meet you at your place later to celebrate. Calleigh. END TEXT.

Calleigh rang on Julia's doorbell and Julia let her in.

"So what do you want" said Julia even if she knew.

"For you to give Kyle to Horatio, you know how much Horatio love him" said Calleigh.

"And you think I'm going to do it just like that" said Julia with a vicious smile.

"No, what is your price" said Calleigh calmly.

"For you to not see Horatio and Kyle anymore" said Julia in a poisoness tone.

"Are you serious" said Calleigh shocked.

"I am" said Julia.

"So if I stop seeing them I can take Kyle to Horatio right now" said Calleigh.

"Yes" said Julia.

"Ok" said Calleigh.

"You're going to do it just like that" said Julia.

"If that's what it takes to give him Kyle, then yeah" said Calleigh.

"You're just gonna stop seeing the man you love, why?" asked Julia.

"Because I set his happiness before mine, and I know to have Kyle will make him happy, so breaking up with him is what I have to do, I'll do it, now give me Kyle" said Calleigh.

"How will I know you did it" said Julia.

"I never lie, ask anyone" said Calleigh.

"Ok, I'll get him" said Julia.

"May I ask for one thing though" said Calleigh.

"What" said Julia.

"One last night with him, then he's all yours" said Calleigh.

"Well ok, but only one night" said Julia, got Kyle and they left.

In the car Kyle said: You didn't have to do that.

"I did" said Calleigh.

"You really love him don't you" said Kyle.

"More than you can ever imagine" said Calleigh her voice was shaking now.

"And you're going to break up with him just because mum says so" said Kyle.

"Do I have any choice" she said as she started to cry as they parked outside Horatios house, got out of the car and got inside.

Horatio saw them and asked: What is going on?

"I'm staying with you" said Kyle.

"How?" asked Horatio and looked at Calleigh.

"Dad, just leave it and accept is, she's been through enough" said Kyle and added: Where's my room, I have homework and I bet you wanto celebrate the victory.

"I'll show you" said Horatio and followed him to his room.

When Horatio came back he looked at Calleigh, she looked sad and he could tell she had been crying so he said: So what did she make you do?

"It's between me and her" said Calleigh, which in a way was true.

"Please tell me what's wrong, I can tell you are hurting" he said.

"Just make love to me ok can you do that" she begged, she needed him to do that, to feel him one last time.

"Calleigh" he said in a way that meant tell me.

"Horatio" she said in a way that meant just leave it since I can't.

Then he took her in his arms and kissed her, she tasted so good, and she pulled him closer like she was afraid to let them go, oh how she needed him, just to hold him closely.

Calleigh kissed him hungrily and desperately, her had never experienced her like thus and he could tell that something was wrong and growled: Calliiiiii, ohhhh, what's wrong, ohhhh. Ohhhh, Calliiii, slow down, ohhhhhhh.

Calleigh started to push him towards the bedroom as she removed his shirt and started to bite on his chest, but she didn't replay on his question, just kept going like crazy.

She pushed him down on the bed, but before she knew what was going on her was on top of her tearing of her top and bra feeding on her breasts, she screamed out with pleasure, but could not stop the tears that was falling from her eyes.

As he got inside her and started to work his way into her they looked into each others eyes.

He kept going like and unstoppable enormous force until they both let them self go and surrendered to each other.

As he lay on top of her he removed some hair from her face, kissed her softly and said: Have you any idea how beautiful you are?

"Thanks handsome have you any idea how much I love you" she replied and kissed him back before she yawned, she was exhausted.

"I love you to, do you wanto sleep?" he asked.

"Uh huh, will you hold me close?" she replied.

"Yes, I'll never let you go" he said and got of her, crept close to her and held her tightly as she fell a sleep, so did he head resting on her shoulder.

It was early morning when Calleigh woke up, she found a piece of paper and wrote: Dear Horatio, my handsome Apollo.

I'm really sorry to say I have to break up with you specially since I love you so much, please don't ask why, it's hard to explain.

When you wake up I'll be gone, I need some time to think, please don't contact me it will only make it harder.

Love Calleigh, your ice princess.

She took one last look at him as tears fell from her eyes and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next morning Horatio woke up, found Calleigh's note, walked into the living room where he found Kyle and asked: Do you know what your mothers conditions was for letting you live with me was?

"I do" said Kyle who had heard the whole thing.

"Then please tell me, Calleigh left me this note, has that anything to do with it" said Horatio and handed it over.

Kyle looked at it and said: It does, mum got Calleigh to promise to stay away from us if I was going to live with you, and Calleigh said yes since she puts your happiness over her own, they only thing she asked for was to spend one last night with you. And dad Calleigh really loves you, so it must have been really hard for her to leave you.

"I can't believe your mother got her to do that, my poor bulletgirl" said Horatio and finally got why Calleigh acted the way she did the night before.

"I can so what are you going to do dad?" asked Kyle.

"I dunno, I don't even know where she is" said Horatio.

"You can't let mum get away with this, you" Kyle started.

"I know that, but now I have to go" said Horatio and left wondering where she was and how he was going to get pass Julia and how he was going to get Calleigh back.

Horatio saw Ryan, Natalia, Eric and Valera in the break room and asked: Any of you know where Calleigh run of to?

"I do, only I promised not to tell" said Natalia.

"Please tell me" Horatio begged.

"It will only lead to trouble if Julia finds out, so I don't think it's a good idea" said Natalia.

"How is she?" Horatio asked even if he knew the answer.

"She's crushed" said Natalia.

"Do you know if she will come back?" Horatio asked.

"I honestly dunno, but I hope so" said Natalia.

"If you talk to her again tell her that I miss her" said Horatio and left.

"Damn you Julia, this time you have gone to far" he thought and walked up to his office.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked Calleigh.

Calleigh had been flying over early morning and asked if she could stay there for a while and since Catherine had an extra room she had told her it was ok.

"A bit better, but still not great" said Calleigh, which was true.

"So how long did you plan on staying?" Catherine asked.

"Only to the national in about six months if you don't mind" said Calleigh.

"But won't he find you I mean you have to use your credit cards and such and what about work" said Catherine.

"I can go to the bank and withdraw money there and couldn't I work with you guys?" asked Calleigh.

"You have to talk with Grissom, but I'll guess that would be al right, but I'm late for work, so either you have to come with me or I'll see you later" said Catherine.

"Just give me five minutes and I'll come with" said Calleigh.

"I'll be in the car" said Catherine thinking "To be in the situation she's in she sure is cheerful".


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**6 MOTHS LATER THE NATIONALS.**

Calleigh had just arrived at the ice rink in Washington DC and was really excited about the contest, she wondered if Horatio would come or not, she hadn't spoken to him in six moths and really missed him, but at the same time it was really fun working with the guys in Las Vegas crime lab, they had became really close.

Calleigh skated over to Angie and Sam and said: Hey ya'll.

"Calleigh, how are you" said Angie happily and gave her a big hug.

"Great how are you?" asked Calleigh and smiled at them, she really missed training with them a lot.

"Great" they both replied at the same time.

"So ready to win and go to the Olympics" said Sam.

"Sure am" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Come on the, let's warm up and when you win, we're going celebrating" said Angie.

"Uh huh, but I'm buying" said Calleigh.

"That's a deal" said Sam and they started to warm up.

"Dad, would you hurry up or we'll be late for the contest" said Kyle, they were staying at a hotel near the ice rink.

"I don't know if I wanto go" said Horatio.

"Hey you're not backing out now, you finally told mum of since you've missed Calleigh for six moths and you come all this way not to break your promise, so come on" said Kyle.

"But what if she don't want me back" said Horatio.

"Dad would you get your self together of course she does, I bet she missed you like crazy, she's your bulletgirl remember" said Kyle.

"You're right, let's go" said Horatio and they left.

"What took you guys so long?" Valera asked as Kyle and Horatio sat down.

"Yeah, your hotel is five minutes away from the rink" said Ryan.

"This old log was having second thoughts about coming" said Kyle.

"Oh I see" said Valera and leaned closer to Eric who had his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey" said Horatio.

"Oh would you guys stop it, the contest is starting and Calleigh's up first" said Alexx.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen it's time to start, so give a warm welcome to ice princess Calleigh Duquesne" said the commentator and Calleigh skated out on the ice.

Calleigh was wearing an outfit that was black and peach, on the peach stripes on her back it said A + I and Horatio's and Calleigh's guns, the skirt was peach and so were her skates and the ribbon in her hair.

The song every time we touch started to plat and Calleigh started to dance, jump and spin. Her ponytail jumped up and down and she was smiling.

"Wow look at her go, I told you she still loves you" said Kyle.

"Yeah if the song and the outfit don't say it all, the locket around her neck sure does" said Natalia.

Horatio didn't hear a word of what they were saying, he was too caught up in Calleigh, he watched her every move closely as she was skating just for him down on the ice.

When she was done she looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and mimed: I love you.

"I love you to" she mimed back before she skated of the ice.

In the break Calleigh decided to see if she could find Horatio so she went upstairs to the public area.

As she stood in line to get something to drink she heard a familiar voice say: Are you happy now.

"Julia what do you mean?" Calleigh asked shocked and turned around.

"You stole my man and my son when you promised to stay away" said Julia.

"I did, I haven't been talking to either in six months" said Calleigh.

"I don't believe you" said Julia.

"Why" said Calleigh confused.

"Since Horatio ditched me and I know they are both here to see you" said Julia.

"I haven't talked to either I swear" said Calleigh again.

"And that little number, the letters and the gun numbers on the ice was just for fun" said Julia.

Calleigh didn't know how to respond so she didn't.

"So it was for him" said Julia.

"So what if it was, it's not like you own him" said Calleigh.

"We have a child together that will tie us together for life" said Julia.

"Which you never told him about, have you any idea how much that hurt him" said Calleigh.

"It still doesn't give you the right to trying to be Kyle's mother" said Julia.

"I never did, you know what Julia if I want to see him I do, I don't have time for this and headed for the wardrobe.

One moment later Kyle and Horatio bumped into Julia and Kyle said: Mum what are you doing here?

"Talking some sense into Calleigh, I missed you handsome" she said and before Horatio had time to react she had thrown her arms around Horatio and started to kiss him.

Kyle's jaw dropped, the same did Calleigh's who saw it for a few steps away. Kyle spotted Calleigh that run of in tears, at the same time as Horatio pushed Julia away and said: What the hell is wrong with you, I don't want you, get away from me or you'll regret it.

"Dad how could you, now you messed her up again, she saw you two kissing, you know she deserves better" said Kyle and run in the direction Calleigh had run of to.

"Oh hell" Horatio thought, but the commentator said it was about to start, so he had to get back to his seat, but not before he told Julia "You can only hope I can fix it or you will regret it for the rest of your life".

Kyle found Calleigh outside the ice rink, she was looking sadly out in the air.

"Calleigh" said Kyle.

"Just leave me" she said sadly.

"Just listen ok, this was all Julia, dad pushed her away, I mean dad is crazy about you" said Kyle.

"Then why did he kiss her" said Calleigh.

"Cause she threw her self at him, it's a guy thing, but trust me she doesn't do it for him, you do" said Kyle.

"I missed him you know" said Calleigh.

"Yeah I know. Are you coming back?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I missed everyone, you to, you kept reading all the books I sent ya" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, I read every book you ever sent me while you were gone, I got a job to" he said.

"Really you did that's great, do Horatio and Julia know I sent you the books" said Calleigh.

"No, it's our secret, they don't have to know everything that goes on in my life. And I loved every one of them, they were like personal messages from you" said Kyle.

"I'm glad you liked them so much, so tell me about your job" said Calleigh interested.

"It's at this bar downtown, they people are really nice and I know it's not much, but I like it" said Kyle.

"Sounds like fun, but I have to get back in, so I'll talk to you later ok" said Calleigh.

"Sure thing ice princess" said Kyle and they split.

Kyle sat down with Horatio and the team and Ryan asked: Where have you been?

"Talking with Calleigh" said Kyle.

"You did" said Natalia surprised.

"Well someone had to clean up dads mess and I had to thank her for something" said Kyle.

"What did you do this time?" Eric asked.

"Let us just say that kissing mum in front of Calli was not the brightest idea he had, but I fixed it" said Kyle.

"You did what" said Natalia shocked.

"On her big day, how could you do that" said Eric.

"I thought you loved her" said Valera.

"Will everyone stop it, I do love her and it was not my fault Julia was all over me, I pushed her away" said Horatio.

At that moment they and announced the winners and Calleigh went out smiling to get her price.

"So I guess we are going to Canada in 2010 then" said Eric.

"Sure looks like it" said Ryan.

"That's gonna be so much fun, right dad, dad" said Kyle, but Horatio was gone.

Horatio stood waiting for Calleigh outside the changing room, she spotted him at once and told the others she would come after.

Horatio looked at her, her eyes were sparkling, her checks were rose red and she was smiling and he said: Hey beautiful, can we talk.

"Mhm" she said and they walked to the seats surrounding the ice rink.

"I missed you, how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine you" she replied.

"Ok, so where have you been the last six months?" he asked since he hadn't been able to track her down.

"Las Vegas working" she said.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"A bit disappointed, but not mad" she said.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't, I really, I just wanted to, may I?" he asked.

"Handsome you're babbling and you may" she said and he kissed her lips softly, then he moved on to her neck and kissed her gently while she moaned: Ohhhh, ohhhhh, I missed you sooooo much, oh the rink, dooooo me on the rink ohhhhhh.

He practically tore of her top and lay her down on the ice and started to kiss her hungrily. Calleigh felt the cold ice against her backside it was arousing.

Then he stopped and said: What if someone catches us here?

"Go on just go on please, I need you" she said, not caring at all.

Horatio removed her pants and gasped in bout shock and surprise when he saw she wasn't wearing anything under and asked: Since when did you stop to wear underwear?

"Just something I'm trying out, I though you could use easier access" she said and smiled at him.

"Oh really did you now" he said and started to kiss her golden triangle while she moaned and arched with pleasure.

"Horatiooooooo, please don't let me wait any looooooooonger" she begged thinking that six months was enough.

He quickly got of his pants and got inside her and worked his way deeper into her silky softness with loud growls until they both let go and he got of her.

Calleigh was shivering and he asked: Are you freezing?

"A little, but I know how to get warm if you're up for it" she said with a smile.

"Oh I am" he said, he felt like he could go on all night.

Calleigh got on top of him and started to bite his chest while he growled out with pleasure, oh how he had missed this. Calleigh bit her way further down until she reached his hardness and gently got on top of him and started to ride, first slowly and then faster and faster until they both let go in wild screams of pleasure.

She lay down on top of him and he stoke her back gently and said: Please say you are coming back with me, I need you and I can't function without you.

"I am, it's with you I belong" she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Glad to hear that sweetheart, and Kyle could use a mother figure in his life to" said Horatio.

"But Horatio he already has a mother" said Calleigh.

"That might be true, but I think you will be a better influence on him than she is, he's crazy about you, and it's easy to see why my beautiful ice princess" said Horatio.

"Why thank you handsome, I really missed you" she said.

"I missed you more" he said.

"That is not even possible" she said and kissed him softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

"Dad have you seen my work uniform?" Kyle asked.

"Ask Calleigh" said Horatio who was reading the morning paper.

"Calleigh have you seen my work clothes" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle honey no need to yell I can hear you just fine, I washed and ironed them, here you go" said Calleigh and handed them over.

"Thanks" said Kyle and gave her a peck on the check.

"You're welcome, have you eaten breakfast or do you want me to make you something?" she asked.

"Don't have time I gotto run" said Kyle.

"You're not going anywhere without eating breakfast, just a second" said Calleigh and made him a couple of sandwiches.

"Can I eat them on my way?" he asked.

"As long as you eat them, and don't be out to late tonight you know you have a big test tomorrow" she said.

"Do I really have to take those classes?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I would like you to have and education" said Calleigh.

"Dad" said Kyle.

"I agree with Calleigh on this one" said Horatio.

"Now run along so you won't be late" said Calleigh.

"Yes mum" said Kyle and left.

"Did he just call me mum?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"He did" said Horatio.

"Why we're not married and I haven't known him that long" said Calleigh.

"I dunno sweetheart, maybe it's because you care so much about him that you raise him as he was your own" said Horatio.

"Maybe" said Calleigh thoughtfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**WINTER OLYMPICS 2010.**

"Horatio we have to go now if we are going to see the opening" said Calleigh.

"Coming, you know where Kyle is?" Horatio asked.

"He said he had something to do and would meet us there" said Calleigh.

"You didn't ask why?" said Horatio.

"Stop be sosuspicious at him Horatio, he's a good kid" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" said Horatio and left.

Horatio and Calleigh meet the others outside, but Calleigh couldn't see Kyle anywhere and got a bit worried.

"Handsome, I'm just going to wait for him ten more minutes, then I'll come inside" said Calleigh.

Horatio nodded and went inside with the rest, at the same moment Kyle came running and said: Sorry I'm late.

"That's ok, where were you?" Calleigh asked a bit worried.

"Picking up these for you" he said and handed her a box. She opened them and found a couple of earrings shaped as snow crystals.

"Thank you, they are really beautiful, but they must have coast a fortune, you really shouldn't have" said Calleigh.

"Yes I should, you take care of me all the time and you believe in me, this is my way of saying thanks" he said.

"That is so sweet of you, thanks Kyle, this really means a lot to me" she said and gave him a hug.

"Shall we go in mum" said Kyle and smiled at her.

"Of course" said Calleigh.

Not far away Julia was watching, she was wondering why her son seemed to like Calleigh so much that he called her mum so soon. What did she do that was so great, she was sweet and cute, but what else was there.

Julia sighed and went inside to watch, thinking "She managed not only to take Horatio, but also Kyle, and now I have noone".

Later that day Horatio and Calleigh was in bed, she was sleeping and he was just watching her, she was smiling, her hair was surrounding her and she was hugging the cover tightly. Her chest was going slowly up and down, she looked so peacefully, so happy, so beautiful, like nothing in the world could bother her.

He was wondering what she was dreaming about when she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, and said: What are you thinking about handsome.

"I was wondering what you were dreaming about since you looked so happy" he replied.

"Wild horses running around playing" she said with a smile.

"Horses huh, I never knew you liked horses" he said.

"Oh yes, I always liked horses, they are so beautiful, don't you think" she said.

"They are majestic creatures and very beautiful, can you ride?" he asked.

"Haven't you already noticed that I can" she said with a giggle.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" he said.

"Yes I can, I'm actually quite good at it" she said, which was true.

"Ever owned one?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I sure hope to one day" she said dreamily.

"Who would have though that the bulletgirl was into figure skating and horses" he said and smiled at him.

"Caught my self a stallion to" she said and smiled back at him.

"Oh is that so" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

Then they get interrupted by a knock on the door and Kyle entered. He looked at them, they were both sitting up in bed, both half naked and looked as shocked as he did, so Calleigh pulled the cover up over her breasts and said: Kyle honey, what do you want?

"It's Julia, she wants to talk to you mum" said Kyle.

"Sounds like trouble" said Horatio thoughtfully.

"It's probably nothing, say I'll be right out" said Calleigh wondering what Julia wanted this time.

Calleigh walked out to Julia and said: Hey what can I do for you?

"Stay the hell away from my son" said Julia angrily.

"Well that you can forget since he's living with Horatio to and neither of us is planning on moving" said Calleigh.

"Well then I guess I have no choice" said Julia and pulled a knife at her. Calleigh who weren't prepared got hit and yelled out in pain. Then she grabbed Julia's hand and twisted the knife out.

"Nicely done, so are you willing to fight for Kyle?" Julia asked.

"If that's what it takes for you to leave us then yes" said Calleigh, her arm was bleeding, but she was not backing down.

"Well let's go then bulletgirl" said Julia and picked up the knife.

"Bring it on" said Calleigh and they started to fight like it was a matter of life and death. Julia was hitting at her with the knife, but Calleigh was faster and hit back.

In the meanwhile Kyle and Horatio had come out and was watching in terror and Kyle said: This can't end well.

"No that's what I fear, but they are really good" said Horatio.

"Then do something" Kyle begged.

"I can't this is between Julia and Calleigh, it will only make it worse if I go between them" said Horatio, he felt so hopeless.

Then Julia stabbed Calleigh in the arm again, she screamed out in pain and twisted Julia' arm so she dropped the knife and went down on her knees while Calleigh held her arm on the back and said: Go and don't even come close to us again, cause I swear I will kill you if you do.

"I won't let me go please" Julia begged because it really hurt.

Calleigh let her go and Julia ran of. The all went black.

When Calleigh woke up she was at the hospital. She looked round and saw Horatio on a chair next to her, his head rested on her bed and he was sleeping peacefully.

Calleigh sat up quietly not to wake him up. She was feeling dizzy, tired and a bit disoriented and her head hurt like crazy.

She gently let her hand caress his and said: Horatio.

She couldn't recognize her own voice and felt different in a way.

Horatio wake up at once and said: Sweetheart how are you feeling?

"A bit of, but other than that fine" she said, which was true.

"Good you lost a lot of blood and the knife was put in with some drugs" he said.

"What, will I be able to skate?" she asked thinking "So that is why I'm of".

"Yes, but you have to wait a few day" he said honestly.

"I can't wait that long, I have to train" she said, she had come so far and had no intentions to back down now, that would just be stupid.

"Well you can't" he said.

"That is not your decision to make, it's between me and my coach" she said.

"I bet he'll tell you the same" said Horatio.

"No, he won't and I will train" she said stubborn.

"Calleigh" he said worried that she might hurt her self.

"My life, my decision, and I know what I'm doing" she said.

"And if I loose you" he said still worried.

"Don't we have this discussion before" she said tiredly.

"Well then you're on your own" he said and left.

Later that day Calleigh and her coach Mike Jones sat talking at the gym.

"Have you seen the news today" said Mike.

"No why?" Calleigh asked.

He handed her the paper and she read about her accident, only there was no names and he said: We are protecting your name at any cause so noone will know it's you.

"Thanks Mike, I don't think I can take and more setbacks now" she said.

"So let's talk about your training, I think you know you can't skate at the moment, but I have worked out a training program for you here at the gym for the next three days" he said.

"So he was right" said Calleigh thinking about what Horatio had said earlier that day.

"Who was right about what?" Mike asked confused.

"Horatio didn't want me to skate and he said you probably would say the same, what is the risk if I had done so?" she asked.

"You can get hurt badly so stick to my workout. And two other things one I want you to have a bodyguard since I can't take a chance of you getting hurt again so I hired Jack Kerner and two if Horatio is a distraction I want you to stop seeing him to the contest is over, I want you focused" said Mike.

"I'm focused either way, and he's not a problem any more since I think he just broke it of, but a bodyguard isn't that a bit too much" she said.

"No, you could have been killed, you are aiming for the gold Calleigh, I can't have anything happen to you understood" said Mike.

"Point taken, now can I train" said Calleigh.

"Yes, but first meet your bodyguard Jack Kerner" said Mike and introduced her to a good looking, well trained man.

"Wow, he's yummy" Calleigh thought and shook his hand and said: Hey Jack, it's a pleasure, now I gotto train.

"Yes Ma'am" he said and followed her into the gym.

A few days Calleigh were again training at the rink while Jack was watching close by. Calleigh did an axel and giggled happily.

Sam skated up to her and said: So he follows you everywhere?

"Yeah, don't ya Jack" Calleigh said.

"Yes" said Jack and smiled at her.

"Even when she's doing girlie stuff like shopping" said Angie.

"Even then" said Jack.

They skated away and Angie said: He sure is hunky.  
"Yeah I know" said Calleigh with a smile.

"So tell us about him" said Sam.

"He's 39, divorced, no kids, a dog, likes chess, reading and crossword puzzles and tends to be a real softie" said Calleigh.

"What do Horatio think of him?" Sam asked.

"Dunno haven't seen him for five days" said Calleigh, she really missed him.

"That long huh, but if you're broken up how come you're still wearing the locket" said Sam.

"I don't wanto, cause no matter what happens I will still love him and I love the locket and I'm never taking it of" said Calleigh determined.

"I see" said Sam.

"Who's up for lunch" said Angie.

"I am" the others said and they changed and went out to eat.

"Jack, you can sit down you know" Calleigh giggled, they were sitting at a restaurant while he was standing beside the table.

"I prefer to stand" he said.

"Oh come on sit down, I won't bite" Calleigh giggled.

"Well ok" he said and sat down next to her.

"Now that's better, so where were we" said Calleigh.

"You were telling us about how you caught Hank" said Angie.

"Oh yeah, so I walked around in the store and I managed to sneak up behind him" said Calleigh.

"Wow" said Sam.

"How does it feel to fire a gun?" asked Angie.

"There's nothing like it, best feeling in the world" said Calleigh dreamily.

"Wow, look at that, she's in love with guns" said Jack and they all laugh.

"Hahaha" said Calleigh and pushed her playfully in the side.

"Well look who's here" said Horatio from behind them, his voice was cold as ice. Horatio was at the restaurant with Kyle and had spotted her and Jack and was not to happy with her flirting with another guy so he had went over.

Calleigh startled turned and said: Horatio, I didn't know you were here.

"Yeah I can see that" he said.

Calleigh looked at Jack then back at Horatio and said: This isn't what it looks like.

"Oh really" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"He's my bodyguard nothing else" she said which was true.

"Sure don't look like that" he said.

"In all fairness I am" said Jack.

"Yeah he is" said Angie and added: Goes with her everywhere.

"Not helping me here Angie, her only does that cause it's his job, coach order" said Calleigh.

"To bad I don't believe you" Horatio said.

"Horatio, please really he is" she said.

"How can I know that when you're totally flirting with the guy" said Horatio.

"I am not" Calleigh protested.

"You are, everyone can see that" Horatio yelled angrily.

"Why are you acting like this?" Calleigh yelled back.

"Why I saw you two. You were all over each other, what am I supposed to think" said Horatio.

"Heh, what nothing happened" Calleigh defended her self.

"It was nothing more than a friendly joke, I have no interest in her what so ever" said Jack.

"You know what Jack, just stay outta it" said Horatio.

"What is with you?" asked Calleigh a bit annoyed.

"Let's see I always loved you and thought I lost you, then I find you with another guy" he said angrily.

"I've been faithful unlike you and Julia" Calleigh snapped at him.

"Nothing ever happened, and she's never coming back" said Horatio, at least the last part was true.

"Yah, same situation" said Calleigh as her cell phone went of and she added: I have to take this, I'll talk to you later.

Horatio took the phone out of her hand, hung up and yelled: The hell you ain't taking it, we're talking.

"What the hell, that was important" she snarled at him.

"So I'm not important now am I" he snarled back.

"Will you stop it now" said Jack.

"So he is your boyfriend" said Horatio, his voice was cold and full of hate.

"I don't believe you, how stupid can you get, you know what I don't have time for this now, I have a contest to get ready to" said Calleigh and grabbed the phone out of his hands and run out in anger while Jack quickly followed.

Kyle who stood by and watched everything said: What the hell is wrong with you dad, everyone knows he's her bodyguard and you just made a fool of your self.

"How could I know that I haven't talked to her in days" said Horatio frustrated.

"Let's put it this way, if she was with him no way she'd be wearing the locket you gave her, I'm leaving, I gotto find mum" said Kyle and run of while Horatio stood back feeling like the biggest fool in the world.

In the meanwhile Kyle and Calleigh were at the rink, he watched as she skated. Then without warning she tore of the locket, threw it on the ice and yelled: Damn it.

Kyle looked shocked at her, how could she do that, didn't she love his father anymore, but he didn't dare to ask since she looked furious.

It was then he saw she was crying, unfortunately he couldn't go out on the ice without skates on so he just watched as she skated of.

Calleigh did a jump, but her focus was of so she fell to the ground thinking "Why did he do that to me".

Then Kyle saw something and gasped, so did the other skaters, but not Calleigh, she looked down in the ice crying.

"Sweetheart, I think you dropped something" said Horatio from behind her and held out the locket.

Calleigh looked up a bit surprised and said: But you're skating how?

"Learned when you were in Vegas" he said and smiled at her.

"You did why?" she asked curiously.

"Because I love you and wanna be by your side even on the ice, and the only way I could do that was to learn how to skate, so I did" he said.

"I love you to" she said, got up and gave him a soft kiss.

"I missed you" he said as he skated beside her in the rink.

"Well you broke it of not me" she said.

"Yeah I admit I might have been a fool" he said.

"Might have been" she said and looked at him.

"Ok, have been, happy" he said.

"Mhm, look at this" she said and did a quadruple axel.

"Wow, that's wow, I could never do that" he said impressed.

"Nah you couldn't, one you're not trained to do so, two you're not in shape and three I think you're a bit to old" she said.

"You think I'm old" he said a bit surprised.

"To skate like that otherwise you're like a young stallion" she said with a slight giggle.

"Oh is that so" he said and gave her a peck on the check and she blushed.

"Yes" she said.

"So how much did you miss me?" he asked.

She didn't replay, just looked down and blushed a bit while she thought "More than you can ever imagine".

"That much huh, we can always meet up later and have some fun" he said with a smile.

"No I can't coach order" she said.

"Oh I see" he said thinking "There has to be a way since I need you".

"Calleigh, what did I tell you the other day" she heard Mike say from behind.

"Yeah, yeah near not to see him until the contest is over, handsome you gotto go" she said.

"I'll call you later" he whispered into her ear before he left and Calleigh went back to her training.

That night Calleigh was in be when her cell phone ran, it was Horatio, and she answered: Hey handsome, I was wondering when you would call.

"Are you in bed?" he asked.

"I am" she replied.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Why are you asking?" she replied a bit confused.

"Just go with me here, what are you wearing?" he asked again.

"Black silk underwear, you?" she asked back.

"White boxer, nothing else" he replied.

"Take it of" she said.

"If you take of yours" he said and she did and he added: Rub your precious diamond.

"Ohhhh, uhm, that ohhh" she moaned and rubbed it harder with her fingers.

As he listened to her soft moans he got aroused and his hand found it's way down to his hardness.

"Handsome you there, I want you to do something for me" she said between her heavy breaths.

"Mhm" he said.

"Put your hand around your hardness and move it back and forth and let me hear those wild growls of yours while doing so, I ohhhh, ohm, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh" she moaned loudly.

He did as she asked and growled: Ohhh, Calliiiii, I neeeeed you sooooo badly ohhhhh I ohhhh, Calliiiiiiiiiii.

"I neeeeeed yooooou to please come to meeeeeed, ohhhhhh, yeeeeees, yeeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeeees" she screamed as she let go, as did he with a loud growl.

"Handsome I need you now, please come" she begged.

"But sweetheart you sure it's a good idea and isn't this Jack watching the door" he said.

"Please come handsome, I need to feel your strong arms wrapped around me, I miss you" she begged again.

"Don't worry I'll find a way back to you" he promised and they hung up.

Every night after that before the first contest he stayed the night only to sneak out really early so noone would notice. They only thing they did was sleeping so she would be ready for training the next day, since he didn't want her to get tired during practice. And no matter how much she begged and how badly he wanted her he could still say no since he wouldn't ruin her chances of winning. On days they didn't see each other since she was occupied at the rink all hours.

It was early morning February 21st and Calleigh got woken up by Horatio kissing her shoulder, she could feel his harness pressing against her and said: If I didn't know any better I would say it grew bigger every day.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"Handsome after I win today will you please do it with me" she said.

"I dunno" he said since he was afraid it would break her focus.

"Please, I go crazy if I have to wait any longer, I'm so randy" she said which was true.

"Tell you what I'll do it with you if you win the gold today" he said.

"That's a deal and I will win" she said confident.

"I have no doubt my ice princess" he said and kissed her hungrily.

She got on top of him and said: Oh my you really want me don't you handsome.

"I do" he said and wondered why she had to lay down on him when he felt like he did.

"But handsome, can't I pleasure you even if you can't do the same" she said.

"There's no need" he said.

"Oh is that so, certainly don't feel that way" she said, got of him and let her hand slide under the cover to his groin.

"Ohhh, don't" he said as her hand grabbed around his hardness.

"Just relax" she said and let her hand slide back and forth while he growled.

"Ohhh, that feels so ohhhh" he growled as he let her go on.

Before he actually noticed what was going on she had crept under the cover and started to suck on his hardness.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh, Calliiiiii, Calliiiiii, Calliiiiiii" he growled as she kept going it felt so good.

He soon cum and she swallowed every last drop before she crept up and laid down next to him and said: Feeling better handsome.

"Mhm, I have to repay you later" he said.

"Oh you do, but now you have to go, I need some more sleep before the contest" she said.

"I know, I see you later" he said.

"You'll be watching right" she said just to be sure.

"If course sweetheart" he said, gave her a soft kiss and left and she went back to sleep.

Calleigh was standing behind the rink nervously skipping looking out on Angie on the ice, she had never see a so big audience.

Angie came back and said: You'll be fine.

"I dunno, what if I mess up" she said.

"You won't, love you outfit by the way" said Angie.

Calleigh was wearing a red dress with orange and yellow flames. Her hair was in a ponytail held up by a red ribbon and her skates were red to.

"Thanks" said Calleigh.

"Sure that ribbon will stay on?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I tested it" she said.

"Next up we have Calleigh Duquesne to the song it's raining men" said the commentator.

"I guess this is it then" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Break a leg" said Angie and she skated out while the audience cheered.

"You think she'll win?" Angie asked.

"I do" said Sam.

"Look at her, she's on fire" said Ryan and smiled.

"Yeah, that's the coolest outfit ever" said Natalia.

"Wow did you see that jump, impressive" said Valera.

"Look at her spin, wonder how she don't get dizzy" said Eric.

"Cause she done it dozens of times that's why" said Alexx.

"Dad look at her, she's really something isn't she" said Kyle.

"She is" said Horatio thinking "God I love you".

"Are you going to marry her?" Kyle asked.

"Dunno, last time I suggested it she flipped out" said Horatio.

"But don't you wanna?" asked Kyle.

"I do, but I don't wanto pressure her into something she doesn't want" he said.

"I see, but you and her already looked like an old married couple when I walked in on you the other day, you belong together" said Kyle.

"You walked in on them, that can't have been pretty" said Ryan.

"They were only talking and I had to since Julia wanted to talk to mum" said Kyle.

"Hang on you refer to Calleigh as you mum and your mum and your mum as Julia, why?" asked Natalia curiously.

"Cause Calleigh cares more about me than mum ever did, she made sure to send me a book every week when she was in Vegas to give me a lesson or just to share something she liked, and she was there for me when I was in the slammer, and she us there for me in every way and she really cares about me, which is more than I can say for Julia" said Kyle.

"She sent you books and me nothing" said Horatio surprised.

"She promised to stay away now didn't she" said Kyle.

"Yeah, but then I don't she why she would send you books" said Horatio.

"I just told you to teach me lessons in different ways and to make sure I didn't get bored like I was in the slammer" said Kyle.

"She went to see you a lot in jail, didn't she" said Horatio.

"Yeah, but it's not that strange since I'm your son, and when you stupid as you are broke it of was a link to you" said Kyle.

"Or maybe she figured if you and she ever got married she would become his step mum and wanted to be there right from the start" said Alexx.

"Hang on, if that's true that means that when she was in Las Vegas she knew you would get back together" said Ryan.

"Or hoped you would and even get married, H you gotto propose" said Eric.

At that moment Calleigh was done, looked at Horatio and mimed: How was I?

"Fantastic sweetheart, loved it" he mimed back.

"Thanks, love you handsome" she mimed back.

"Love you to my ice princess" he mimed back and blew her a kiss before she blushed and skated up while the crowd went wild.

"Are you crazy that will probably scare her of again" said Horatio.

"No it won't please dad" said Kyle.

"Yeah boss, surprise her" said Ryan.

"It has to be something huge" said Eric.

"And really romantic" said Valera and gave Eric a kiss.

"Why don't you do it on her birthday" said Natalia.

"In one week, how the heck are you expecting me to pull of something huge and romantic so fast in the middle of the Olympics, things like that take time to plan" said Horatio.

"Come on Horatio, you can do it" said Valera.

"And if it helps we are willing to do it" said Ryan.

"Then a proposal on her birthday it is" said Horatio.

Calleigh was the only one left in the changing room, she had just come out of the shower when someone sneaked up behind her and whispered: Congratulations on the victory sweetheart.

"Thanks handsome" she said.

Horatio started to kiss her neck as her head was facing the wall.

"Uhm what are you doing?" she asked as he removed the towel.

"Watching you beautiful perfect figure from behind" he said.

"Do you like what you see" she said with a giggle.

"Always, you are just so perfect" he said.

"Why thank you handsome, now may I turn around" she said.

"No, not until I say so" he said huskily.

The next one she heard was his zipper got open then he got inside her. She gasped in surprise.

"That's a new one" she though as he fast and hard worked his way inside her while he growled loudly. As she got pressed against the wall she screamed out in pleasure of the rough treatment he gave her. Then they both cum and he got of her and zipped up his pants while she was trying to regain control.

He walked towards the door and said: Now you can turn see you outside the restaurant you like at 7.

And just like that before she got at chance to turn her was gone.

"Dad do you remember the name of mums bodyguard" asked Kyle they were watching downhill skiing.

"Jack Kerner why?" said Horatio.

"Isn't that the same last name as the man mum put away years ago" said Kyle.

"It is but I think there is more than two Kerner's in the world" said Horatio calmly.

"Will you do a background on him, I have a bad feeling about him and I'm worried about her" said Kyle" since he was.

Horatio took up his phone and, dialed a number and said: Frank would you do a background on a Jack Kerner?

"Sure only a sec" said Frank and typed the name into his computer, the results came up and he gasped.

"What?" said Horatio worried cause of Frank's reaction.

"He's Hank's brother with a very long rap sheet, why are you asking" said Frank.

"Since he's Calleighs bodyguard" said Horatio with a heavy sigh.

"You have to get her away from him or she might get hurt" said Frank.

"I will" said Horatio and they hung up.

"You were right, he was Hank's brother, now what do we do" said Horatio.

"Talk to her at the restaurant tonight" said Kyle.

As Horatio was walking towards the restaurant he saw Calleigh outside with Jack, she giggled and blushed shyly.

"If she loves me so much as she say she does, why is she acting like that with him" he thought with a sigh since he didn't want her to flirt with another guy, at least not a criminal like Jack Kerner.

Then he heard a shoot and saw jack push Calleigh cashing them both to fell to the ground and Jack to land on top of her.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah fine thanks" she said wondering if he would move since he was kinda heavy.

"Oh sorry" he said and got of her.

"Not a problem" she said and got up.

"What the hell" she heard Horatio say.

"Relax, he was just saving me from a bullet" said Calleigh.

"Yeah right, looked a bit more than that" said Horatio.

"In all honesty it was not" said Jack.

"Save it, bet you just set it up to get her to trust you and later kill her as a favor for your brother Hank" said Horatio.

"Hold the phone what did you just say, Hank is his brother" said Calleigh shocked.

"Yeah he is, and now you're going down for putting her away" said Jack, grabbed Calleigh and put a knife to her neck.

"Let her go" said Horatio.

"That is not gonna happen old man" said Jack and pressed the knife closer, Horatio looked at Calleigh she was terrified.

"I'm telling you one more time to let her go" said Horatio.

"Oh just go to hell" said Jack as tears started to fall from Calleighs eyes, she looked at him with eyes that said: Please don't let him do this.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, I mean you're gonna end up with Hank" said Horatio.

"She deserves it so I don't really care" said Jack.

"Then go a head" said Horatio.

Calleigh looked both terrified and shocked at him, was he really going to let Jack kill her, he couldn't be serious.

"You're gonna let me kill her, don't you love her" said Jack surprised.

"Oh I do, but there isn't much I can do to stop you now is there" said Horatio.

Calleigh didn't understand, why was he doing this.

Then something strange happened, Jack lowered the knife and said: Just take her she's not worth it.

Then he left.

"You knew?" she asked.

"I just hoped" he said.

"You scared me, I though, I though" she said and started to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry" he said and held her closely.

"I don't feel like eating out anymore, can we order in instead" she said.

"Of course" he replied and gave her a soft kiss.

"Horatio" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

"I want you to be my bodyguard through the rest of the contest" she said.

"What about your coach" he said.

"Please" she said.

"I will and I love you to" he replied.

"Let's go, I'm starving" she said.

"Mhm" he said and they left.

"Horatio how did you know Jack wouldn't kill me when you told him to" said Calleigh, she lay on the bed in her hotel room eating French fries.

"To be honest I didn't know, but I figured he wouldn't if I dared him to and I was right, how can you eat that?" he said.

"Since it taste so good, so you mean if you were wrong I would be dead" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"Handsome will you turn on the TV" she said.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked and turned on the TV.

"I dunno, I was just so scared, I though he would kill me for sure when he put the blade to my neck, it really hurt to Horatio and for you to tell him to just go ahead, have you any idea how that made me feel" she said.

"Like you didn't matter and that I didn't want you" he said.

"Yes and that really hurt me" she said, it was sadness in her voice.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart, you know how much I love you right" said Horatio.

"I do, I do handsome and I love you to" she said,

"May I ask a question" he said.

"You may, oh look cartoons" she said excited.

"Calleigh focus, I don't wanto push you, but I have you, I mean I have Kyle, I mean he looks at you as his mother, but have you considered, oh never mind" he said realizing it sounded messed up and made no sense at all.

"Handsome are you asking me if I want children of my own?" she asked and turned the volume of the TV.

"Yes" he said glad she didn't flip.

"I have, I really want a little girl" she said.

"You do" he said happily.

"Can I ask you something then" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

Calleigh sighed heavily since she really didn't wanted to ask him this, bus she needed to know so she said: Did anything happen between you and Julia while I was gone?

"It was this one incident this one night, I was really down, and she was there, but that's all" he said.

"You slept with her didn't you" she said sadly.

"I did, but it was the biggest mistake of my life and I'm sorry" he said.

Calleigh didn't answer, just looked away thinking. How could he have done that, even if they were not together at the time she still felt betrayed.

Horatio looked at her, she was only wearing a football jersey and underwear, head rested in her hands and she looked sadly into the air thinking. Even with sad eyes she was still beautiful.

Then she said: Give me your phone.

"What?" he said.

"Give me you phone" she said and he did not knowing what she needed it for.

She dialed a number and said: Julia, will you come over I need to talk.

Then she hung up, turned to Horatio and said: Would you please stay out for an hour or so while I talk to her.

"I will" he said and left.

A moment later Julia knocked on the door and Calleigh let her in.

"So you wanted to talk to me" said Julia.

"Yeah sit down, want anything to drink" said Calleigh.

"A beer if you got one" said Julia and sat down in a chair.

Calleigh handed her a beer, took one her self and sat down in a chair next to her and said: I wanna talk to you about Horatio and Kyle.

"I'm listening" said Julia.

"You slept with him while I was gone, was that you or him?" Calleigh asked.

"Both, but he felt really bad after" said Julia.

"I see, are you angry with me when it comes to Kyle?" she asked.

"Not so much, I'm starting to come to terms to the fact that you are his stepmother in a way and a very good influence, he told me you two looked like and old married couple when he walked in on you the other day, sorry bout that" said Julia.

"No worries, I'm fine" said Calleigh.

"Congrats on the victory today, hope I don't spoil the celebration" said Julia a bit concerned.

"No, no, he can wait" said Calleigh.

"Sure" said Julia and threw the empty beer can in the trash, so did Calleigh and got two new ones.

"So you're just gonna let the poor man wait in the bar while we are drinking" said Julia.

"He's a big guy, he can handle it, now let's drink and talk trash" said Calleigh with a huge smile.

Horatio was looking at the watch, he was still in the hotel bar, he had been there for two hours and was wondering what was taking Calleigh so long.

"That's it" he thought and went upstairs to her room.

Outside he heard laughter and Calleigh yelling: You didn't.

"We did, it was so embarrassing" said Julia.

"I can't believe that Horatio did that" said Calleigh and laughed.

"What the hell" Horatio thought and entered and found Calleigh and Julia far from sober laughing on the floor.

"Calleigh how much have you been drinking?" Horatio asked shocked.

"Dunno, don't care, how much J?" she asked.

"Have no idea, check the trash" said Julia and giggled.

Horatio checked the trash can, it was full of beer cans and mini bottles, he looked at Calleigh and asked: You drank all this?

"No Julia to silly" Calleigh giggled.

"But Calleigh you got training tomorrow, you can't be hangover" said Horatio in a firm tone.

"Do you have to ruin the fun" said Calleigh a bit sour.

"Calleigh" said Horatio in a warning tone.

"Handsome I had a bad day and I need to unwind, deal with it" she said.

"Julia would you please leave" said Horatio.

"No she stays we are having fun" said Calleigh.

"She's leaving and you are going to bed right now" said Horatio.

"The hell I ain't, don't tell me what to do" she said angrily.

"When it's for your own good I will, Julia leave" Horatio yelled.

Julia got up quickly and said: Call you later.

Then she left.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Calleigh yelled angrily.

Then Horatio did something she didn't expect, he pulled her close and kissed her. Calleigh pulled him closer and let her tongue play with his as she tried to open his zipper, but failed.

"You're really drunk aren't you" he growled.

She didn't replay, just started to kiss his neck hungrily while she removed his shirt. Horatio growled loudly and removed her T-shirt, pushed her down on the bed and started to feeding on her breasts.

She moaned as she pulled him closer and said: I need you right now.

"Do you want to be on top or?" he asked as his hand removed some hairs that had fallen down in her face.

"Not on top" she said and kissed him passionately.

Horatio removed there pants and got inside her and started to work his way further in while they both screamed out in pleasure until they both cum.

Horatio got of her and lay down next to her.

Calleigh yawned and closed her eyes, she suddenly felt so tired like she had completely run out of energy.

Horatio looked at her and said: Sweet dreams my love.

But there was no answer since she was already a sleep. He just smiled, closed and fell a sleep to.

Calleigh woke up the next day with a pounding headache, not feeling good at all. The last thing she remembered was having drinks with Julia sharing stories about Horatio.

She got out of the bed and into the bathroom where she found Horatio shaving.

Horatio looked at her and said: Calleigh you look like hell.

"You sure know how to cheer me up" she said tiredly.

"Sorry" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"What happened last night, how did I end up in bed?" she asked.

"When I cam back you and Julia was pretty drunk, we fought about you getting to bed, Julia left, we had sex, then you fell a sleep" said Horatio.

"I was that outta it and we still did it" said Calleigh.

"You wanted to and I uhhh, you know ehhh" said Horatio.

"And you were horny, please tell me we used protection" she said.

"I forgot" he said a bit embarrassed.

Calleigh got in the shower and said: You forgot, how could you forget.

"I wasn't entirely sober and we were in hurry" he admitted.

"What a great story to tell our son or daughter if I end up pregnant" she said with a sigh,

"Relax you'll be fine, just take a shower and I'll fix you up later, then you gotto practice to win again tomorrow" he said.

"Thanks handsome" she said and put shampoo in her hair.

"You are welcome sweetheart" he said and left the room.

Horatio was watching as Calleigh was training, her jumps were of and so were her spins and both she and Mike were starting to get frustrated.

Horatio skated over to them and said: Mind if I try before you kill each other.

"Go ahead" said Mike and skated of.

"Calleigh honey, what's the matter?" Horatio asked concerned,

"It's nothing" she said and skated of, he quickly followed.

"Calleigh" he said as she did a jump and this time got it right.

"It's coffee" she said and did a spin.

"You want more coffee" he said confused.

"That to and I could really use some sugar" she said.

He smiled at her and said: Be right back.

A moment later he came back and handed her a coop of coffee, she drank and skated of, did some perfect jumps and spins, came back and said: You forgot the sugar.

"No, no, I had sugar in your coffee" he said confused.

"Not that kinda sugar" she said and smiled.

"What then?" he asked.

"She wants you to kiss her" said Angie with a giggle.

"Oh why didn't you just say so" he said and kissed her.

"Handsome you need to get a southern dictionary" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he said and kissed her again before her said: Enough sugar now you gotto train, so I'll see you tomorrow after the contest.

"Hey you promised you be my bodyguard, which mean never to leave me outta your sight" she said.

"Got replacements that reports to me, don't worry" said Horatio and pointed towards then bench where she saw Eric and Natalia.

"Hmm ok, see you later" she said and skated of while she left.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Morning February 23rd Calleigh got woken up by one of Horatios soft kisses. She looked at him and asked: When did you get here?

"Around 4am I think" he replied.

"Where were you yesterday? I really missed you" she said.

"Just here and there" he said.

"I got that, but where and what did you do?" she asked curiously.

"Just around" he said.

"Why won't you tell me" she said.

"I just can't" he said.

"Were you with HER?" Calleigh asked.

"Lord no" he said.

"How can I know when you won't tell me" she said and looked down.

"Calli sweetheart, you know I love you and I don't wanna do anything to jeopardise that so no way I would be with another woman, just trust me ok" he said.

"I do handsome, but still" she said.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Maybe a little" she said.

"You got nothing to worry about my love" he said lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

As he withdraw she left out a soft moan.

"So are you ready for today?" asked Horatio.

"Uh huh, victory sex tonight?" she replied hopefully.

"Only if you win the gold" he said.

"Of course I will, now give me some sugar" she said with a giggle.

"Sure you got time, I don't want you to be late" he said.

"I have some minutes to spare" she said and dragged him closer as their lips locked.

"Ugh, don't do that" he growled as she kept on kissing him and her hand was pressing tightly around his hardness.

But as usual she choose to overhear him and kept on going while he growled: Please don't, stop, ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh, Calliiii. Calliiiiiiiiiii, Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

A moment later he let go and asked her "Why do you have to do that?"

"Sine you like it and I feel like it" she replied with a smile and got out of the bed.

"To bad I can't get you back for that ice princess" he said and smiled at her.

"You can do it later, now I have to go" she said and left.

"Did she ask where you were yesterday?" said Kyle, they were sitting in the audience watching the contest.

"She did and I didn't tell her" said Horatio.

"She's curious by nature, how come she didn't trick it out of you?" Eric asked curiously.

"Told her how much I loved her and got occupied after that" said Horatio with a smiled.

"You had sex with her before the contest" said Natalia shocked.

"No, not at all, wouldn't break her focus" said Horatio.

"Oh I see she did something to you" said Natalia.

"Yes" said Horatio.

"How do you get her to do that, I mean it seems that you can get her to please you all the time" said Eric.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I don't wanna hear more of this conversation" said Kyle since to hear his dad talk about these things crept him out.

"I dunno" said Horatio honest.

"It's your fiery red hair that does that" said Jenny from behind.

"Jenny" said her mother.

"But mum I bet it's his hair that turn her on and makes her do stuff, he's her fire" said Jenny.

"That's enough young Lady, sorry Horatio" said her mother.

Ryan turned to Jenny and said: Fire and ice huh.

"Yeah and ice beats fire every time" said Jenny with a giggle.

"I wouldn't be so sure bout all the time, but most" said Ryan.

"Would you keep quiet, I wanna watch her" said Horatio.

Calleigh skated out on the ice, she was wearing a rainbow colored two piece dress, a purple ribbon in her hair and silver skates and was dancing to the song rinse by Vanessa Carlton.

"Wow she's not only beautiful, but perfect in her every move" said Ryan.

"Yeah she is" said Natalia.

"She's the ice princess" said Jenny.

"She's my ice princess" said Horatio as they all watched with amazement as she did one jump after another landed perfectly and spun around.

Then suddenly she was done and the audience applauded.

Calleigh looked up at the Horatio and the team, the looked stunned, she smiled and skated of the ice.

Behind the rink she found Angie and asked: Was I really that good?

"Yeah you were fantastic, how did you do that?" said Angie

"Just went the music and what I had rehearsed" she replied.

"But still, that was really good" said Angie.

"Thanks, so do you think I will win" said Calleigh.

"It would surprise me if you didn't" said Angie.

"I really hope so" said Calleigh thinking "Nothing is better than victory sex".

"Let me ask you if you win all the these contests what will you do after" said Angie.

"Dunno exactly, go back to work I guess" said Calleigh she hadn't really thought about it.

"You can always teach figure skating" said Angie.

"Maybe, but then I would miss not having Horatio there" she said.

"You really love him huh" said Angie.

"More than he will ever know" said Calleigh with a smile.

"I can't believe I won again" said Calleigh to Horatio, they were in the bedroom at his hotel.

"I can, you were great" he said and kissed her neck.

"Horatiooooooo" she moaned.

"Uh huh" he said and kept kissing her beck before he gave her a passionate kiss before he moved down to her breasts.

"I think weeeeeeee, ohhhhhh, keeeep going, should skip the ohhhh protection tonight, ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhh" she screamed out.

"Are you sure" he said and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sure" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

He continued to kiss her breasts before he followed the path down to her golden triangle as she moaned and arched like crazy. He let his tongue play with her diamond until she let her self go in a massive orgasm while he drank her juices.

He looked at her and said: You really couldn't wait for me now could you.

"Sorry, and you knew exactly what you were doing so don't put this one on me" she said with a giggle.

"Hmm" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"So let me take a look at you" said Calleigh and removed his pants and underwear and said: My aren't you big, well that suits me well since I feel like riding a mighty stallion right now.

"Oh dooooo you nooooow" he growled as she kissed his neck.

"I do" she said as she started to bite his chest.

"Calleigh would you please hurry, I don't think I can ohhhh hold on much longer" he growled ash he felt he would let go any second if she continued to bit him since it felt so good.

Calleigh gave him a soft kiss and got on top of him and started to ride like her life depended on it, faster on faster until they both surrendered to each other with wild screams of pleasure.

Calleigh got of him, she hadn't lay down for more than a second before he started to bite hungrily on her beasts while he got inside her and started to work his way further in while he growled like crazy.

Calleigh raise his head and made him look straight into her eyes while they both cum.

Then he got of her and lay down next to her, both breathing heavily.

"That was" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"It really was my stallion" she replied and gave him a soft kiss.

"Calleigh" he started but stopped.

"Relax I'm sure, imagine a little girl with your red hair and your blue eyes, how cute would that be" she said and smiled.

"You can get a boy you know" he said.

"Nah if I get pregnant it will be a girl I'm sure, a little Babygirl Duquesne" she said.

"Hey shouldn't my name be in there to, I'm after all the father" he said.

"Duquesne Caine now that just sounds weird" she said.

"How about just Caine then" he said.

"Don't you like my name?" she asked surprised.

"I love your name, but I want my child to have my name" he said.

"Well I want it to be named after me" she said a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry, if that's what you want that's what it will be" he said.

Calleigh yawned and said: Can we please sleep, I'm really tired.

"Of course sweet dreams my love" he said and kissed her.

Horatio started to think about the thing about their last names, and thought "If the only way for the baby us to get my last name is to get hers I guess that's what I do if she say yes that is". Then he fall a sleep holding her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

It was morning February 25th and Kyle knocked on Horatio's door, but since there was no answer he walked in and found Horatio and Calleigh sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

Kyle wondered how long she had stayed there since he hadn't been to see his father in about three days.

"Dad" said Kyle.

Horatio slowly opened his eyes, looked at Kyle and asked: Kyle where have you been lately?

"With a girl I meet" said Kyle.

"You've been living with a girl" said Horatio shocked and sat up.

"Relax it's not like you think, we haven't done anything like that, we have been watching the games and talked" said Kyle.

"You want me to believe you just talked, you're eighteen, I was your age once" said Horatio.

"I'm not like you, I would never go to bed with someone that fast, in opposite of you I can control my self" said Kyle angrily.

"What the hell are you saying" Horatio yelled.

Calleigh, who was half a sleep, startled and sat of covering her self with the cover.

"You and mum when Calleigh were away how could you" Kyle yelled.

"That is not your business so stay out of it" Horatio yelled and got out of bed.

"It is and you know it" Kyle yelled.

"Stop this both of you Horatio shower now, Kyle we need to talk" Calleigh yelled.

"But" Horatio started.

"Shower now" she said in a warning tone and he left.

"Wow you sure have him on a short leach" said Kyle.

"Don't push it, listen don't ever talk to your father like that again, it was a mistake and him and I both know that, and believe me he can control him self" said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry mum, but when he said I just snapped, I didn't do anything with her" said Kyle.

"I know you didn't honey" said Calleigh in a soft tone.

"So long have you stayed her then?" he asked.

"Since I won the second contest" she said.

"You haven't been out since then? He asked.

"When I have been training at the rink I have" said Calleigh.

Kyle smile at her and said: And Mike approves.

"Not exactly, but If I wanto stay with him I do so" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" said Kyle.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"You almost sound like a wife that wanted to be with her husband, only you aren't married" said Kyle.

"No, but he's still my man" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"You wanna marry him?" Kyle asked curiously.

"That I will answer if he asks me" she replied.

"But you love him and see a future with him" said Kyle.

"I do and yes" said Calleigh honest.

"Hmmm, guess I have two mothers then" said Kyle,

"In a way, but I don't want you to give your dad a hard time" said Calleigh.

"No worries mum, I leave you so you can get dressed" he said and left her.

"Anyone know which song Calleigh's gonna dance to today?" asked Sam.

"No, anyone seen her?" said Angie.

"No, but she'll be there in time, there are still some before her" said Jean, she was a contestant from Great Britain.

"Hope so" said Angie.

"She will and she'll win today to" said Jean.

"I'm up" said Sam and skated out.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" they heard Calleigh's voice from behind. They all turned and gasped.

"Wow, you look beautiful" said Jean.

"Yeah really" said Alexa, she was from Germany.

"You really like it" said Calleigh, she was wearing a metallic white dress whit a pink heart on the front and wings on the back and white skates, the earrings Kyle gave her and the locket from Horatio. She had her hair in a low ponytail held together by a white ribbon. Her hair was curled.

"You look like a fairy tale princess" said Angie.

"Thanks a lot, oh Sam is done, which means I'm up next, yeah" she said excited.

The others just smiled, she was just so cute, like a little girl that was about to open her Christmas presents.

"Dad look at her, she looks like a fairy" said Kyle.

"Sure does, just adorable, isn't she" said Horatio with a sigh.

"Wow a quadruple axel, how did she do that" said Ryan.

"Training silly, but shouldn't we get behind the rink soon" said Natalia.

"But I wanto see this first, we have plenty of time" said Ryan.

"If you say so, just remember Calleigh will kill us if we're late" said Natalia.

"We got time to watch her, then get behind the rink" said Eric.

"Hmm, hope you're right" said Natalia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Horatio.

"It's a surprise, you'll see later" said Natalia.

"Hmmm" said Horatio as they kept watching Calleigh having the time of her life while the audience was cheering as she was dancing, jumping and spinning to lullaby by Bond.

Horatio was watching with great fascination, Calleigh was even better than usual today and she was smiling that beautiful smile of hers, he was smiling right back at her.

Before he knew she was done, looked at him and mimed: Thanks handsome.

"You're welcome sweetheart" he mimed back as she skated of.

Some moments later all the skaters were done and the commentator said: The skaters have some extra numbers for you, we'll take a short break and be back in 20 minutes. And Nat, Eric and Ryan get down here at once or bullets will fly, I'm not kidding.

"Oh jeez told you" said Natalia and they run of.

"Call you can't wear that" said Eric.

"Sure I can and you are taking of my leather jacket" said Calleigh.

She was standing in a short white leather skirt, a white tube leather top, so her back and front was more or less naked and a white leather jacket and a cordless mike.

"Ready" she said.

"Sure, but H will kill me later" Eric said.

"Ready guys" Calleigh asked the rest of the skaters and they nodded.

Everyone skated out on the ice as the song break the ice the ice started to play. Calleigh, Eric, Natalia and Ryan were up front. Both couples did the same. The girls were teasing the boys. Then Eric pulled Calleigh closer and removed her jacket and the audience gasped.

"Is that, is she not having any fabrics under that and what the heck is she doing with Eric" said Horatio shocked.

"Dancing dirty with him, damn they are good, and Ryan, Nat and the rest of the skaters to" said Kyle.

"Yeah, wonder when they had time to put that together" said Valera since every skating couple did the same down to the last detail, either it was jump, lift or spin.

The song ended and Calleigh turned to the audience and said: Can ya'll dance with us.

The song Macarena started and Kyle got up at once and started to dance with Calleigh and the rest.

"Oh come one handsome" said Calleigh as Eric spun her again in a salsa move.

"I'm not doing that, I'll look stupid" said Horatio.

"Look around dad, noone cares and it's fun" said Kyle and danced along with the rest of the audience.

"Oh what the hell" Horatio thought and joined in, and Kyle was right it was fun.

"Wow, look at that, you got H to dance" said Eric and laughed.

"Sure did" she said between her moves.

The song ended and Calleigh said: Ok, now that ya'll are up, join in on this one to.

"What is she doing" said Horatio.

"Having fun" said Valera with a giggle.

The song we will rock you started and when it came to the chorus everyone sand back at the skaters.

"We will, we will rock you" Sam, Angie and Natalia sang back and everyone continued to do so until the song ended.

"Wow the crowd is wild, wonder what the next song is" said Kyle excited.

"Would someone bring me my gun" said Calleigh with a smile.

Someone handed her the and she gave it to Eric, and he pulled the trigger and as the song bang band my baby shoot me down the light flashed and she fell to the ground bleeding.

"You think he killed her" Horatio said shocked.

"Nah, just playing, she's getting up" said Kyle since she was.

And as she and Eric kept dancing and acting during the whole sang until she feel to the ground and the lights went on.

"That's all, we'll get the results in a few minutes" said the commentator and the audience clapped.

It was late night and Calleigh and Horatio was returning to his bedroom. She was a bit tipsy from the celebration and clearly wanted to have some fun with him, but he just said: Not tonight.

"But handsome you promised" she said and kissed his neck.

"Yeah I know and now I don't feel like it, so stop" he said and pushed her of.

She gasped and said: Handsome, what's wrong?

"Nothing, I just don't feel like it, that's all" he said.

"Don't I do it for you" said Calleigh a bit offended.

"Of course, but I just don't wanto do it" he said.

Calleigh didn't understand it, she felt that lately there were a lot of things he didn't tell her and she didn't get why.

"You're not breaking up with me?" she asked a bit worried.

"No I would never do that, I love you" he said and gave her a soft kiss while he pulled her closer so she felt his hardness.

"Come on handsome" she said.

"No, not tonight, besides I need to sleep, have to get up early tomorrow" he said and walked towards the bedroom.

"Fine, bet that way, see how much I care" said Calleigh and sat down on the coach while he went to bed.

Kyle cam back at 11am the next day and found Calleigh passed out on the coach whit a lot of tiny bottles all around, her checks were grimy, her hair was a mess and so were her clothes.

Kyle sat down on the floor, stroke her check and said: Mum.

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at Kyle, there was sadness in them.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Your dad, he don't want me, you know what I'm just gonna leave, I wanto be alone" said Calleigh and left.

"Dad, what the hell are you playing at?" Kyle yelled.

"I just, the thing with Eric yesterday" said Horatio.

"You know she don't want him, only you" said Kyle.

"Didn't seem that way" said Horatio.

"Would you stop being such an as, ya really hurt her, and you're gonna fix it or you'll loose her" Kyle said.

"I will no worries" said Horatio.

"You really managed to fix everything for tomorrow nigh?" Kyle asked.

"I did" he said.

"She'll be so surprised" said Kyle.

"I believe she will" said Horatio with a smile.

"Hang on did ya just mess her up to get her of track" said Kyle.

"I did" said Horatio.

"You're good" said Kyle.

"You think she'll say yes" said Horatio.

"I do, I can't wait for tomorrow" said Kyle.

"Neither can I" said Horatio.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

It was February 28th, Calleigh's birthday, but she didn't feel cheerful like she used to, Horatio hadn't called like he used to and that wasn't like him at all, specially since they was a couple or were they, she wasn't sure, since he hadn't called after the argument at all. She was starting to wondering if she did something wrong. Maybe the dance with Eric, but he didn't seem to mind, so it couldn't be that either. And she did turn him on so why didn't he wanto sleep with her. And now matter what happened he always remembered her birthday so why not today, she just didn't get it.

She looked at the picture of him and thought "Handsome what did I do wrong, don't you love me anymore".

She sighed and went down to meet the others at the rink.

"H hurry or we'll be late" said Eric.

"Will someone help me with this bowtie, I can't get this right" said Horatio.

"I do it, but you know Calleigh's going to be more freaked out when she don't see you in the audience" said Natalia.

"Yeah, poor thing, she must be going out of her mind right now, I hate to make her feel that way" said Horatio.

"You got the ring?" Kyle asked.

"Right here, let's go" said Horatio and they left.

Calleigh was standing with the rest of the winners one final time.

She was looking up at the audience, but didn't see Horatio anywhere, how could he not be there. Without noticing tears were starting to fall from her eyes in anger, sadness and disappointment.

"Oh no, this is no good, she's crying" said Eric.

"Relax, it's time soon" said Kyle.

At that moment the national anthem started and Calleigh smiled and waved at the audience.

The music stopped and she heard Horatio's voice through the speakers say: Ok guys you know what to do, sing for my birthday girl.

The whole audience started to sing happy birthday, but Calleigh could still not see Horatio only hear him, but it made her feel a lot better.

The song ended and Horatio said: Lights of.

Calleigh looked at the audience, and there was a message glowing in the dark that said: Calleigh my love will you marry me?

Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist and he whispered: So do you?

"Of course I will, you didn't forget" she said happily, turned around and kissed him.

"No never" he said and put the ring on her finger as the lights got back on and the audience yelled: Fire and ice.

"Yeah they love us" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Can they blame them since you're so cute" he said.

"And you so handsome" she said and kissed him softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**ABOUT ONE AND A HALF MOTH LATER.**

"Ohhh, Horatio, not here it's ohhh a crime scene" Calleigh said as he pinned her against the wall and kissed her neck.

"I know" he said and kept kissing her neck while she moaned.

"Horatio, please don't ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh, we can contaminant the evidence you know ohhh, ohhhh know that" she moaned as he opened her blouse and kissed her breast,

"I know, but I still want you and I don't think I can wait" he said.

"Caaaaar" Calleigh moaned.

They hurried to the hummer where he laid her down on the back seat and got inside her and started to work his way further in.

"Faster, faster, ohhhh, that feel, ohhhh" she screamed out as he growled and went faster.

"Oh that's it, yeeeeeeees, yeeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeeeeees" she screamed out as they cum.

He got of her and said: Sorry bout that, I just.

"No need to explain handsome, since it has been a while since last time" she said.

"Mhm, but I was a bit over the line, this is after all a crime scene" said Horatio.

"You were and I'm sorry I let you wait this long" said Calleigh.

After they had come back from the Olympics she had either been working at the lab or down at the ice rink where she had been teaching figure skating for teenagers and children. And since both took time and energy she didn't see Horatio all that much.

"It's ok, you're worth the wait, I got a surprise for you if you got a moment to spare" said Horatio.

"Since we are done here I do" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

They loaded the evidence into the car and drove of.

"Can I open my eyes soon" said Calleigh since she sat blindfolded.

"Soon I promise" he said with a smile.

He stopped the car and helped her out, told her where to walk and said: Now you can remove it.

Calleigh opened it and found her self in a stable looking at a beautiful black stallion that was kicking angrily around.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and said: It's your horse of course.

"You bought me a horse, why" she asked a bit shocked.

"You said you always wanted one and you loved to ride, so I thought why not, a late engagement present" he said and smiled at her.

"The ring was enough really" she said and looked at her ring, it was in silver with tiny guns all around and the date was engraved on the back.

"So you don't like him and I who thought you would make a great couple" said Horatio a bit disappointed.

"I love him really, does he have name?" she asked.

"Not yet, previous owner treated him badly so he doesn't like humans either" said Horatio.

"So you give a wild beast aren't you nice" she said with a giggle.

"Kinda, I thought you could break him in, plus I liked him" said Horatio.

Calleigh walked up to the horse, but he backed away in fair and she said: Easy I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanto say hello.

She opened the door, the horse raised and trampled wildly in front of her, yet she didn't back away. The horse looked at her.

Calleigh put her hand on his neck and pet him while she whispered: Will you let me ride you my beautiful Thunder Sky.

The horse backed into the corner, Calleigh approached him again and said: I promise I will never hurt you, now will you please let me ride you.

The horse seemed calmer so she put the bridles on it and it neighed happily at her, but when she showed her the saddle her went crazy and she said: Easy Thunder Sky, we can do it without the saddle.

He calmed down and they went outside where she got on top of him and said: Run like the wind my Thunder Sky. Run like the wind.

And the horse did while Horatio stood back wondering where Calleigh had learned what she just did.

A couple of hours later Calleigh took up her phone and showed Natalia some pictures he had taken of the horse and Natalia said: He bought you that.

"Yeah and I really love him" said Calleigh happily.

"Did you thank him?" Natalia asked.

"Wasn't time, but I will later" she said.

"I wish Ryan would do something like that" said Natalia.

"To be honest I don't think Ryan could afford a horse" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You got a point, but I didn't know Horatio was that rich" said Natalia.

"We both got plenty of money, which is a good thing since soon there will be three little ones to take care of" said Calleigh with a smile.

"You're pregnant" said Natalia surprised.

"I am" said Calleigh happily.

"Have you told him yet?" Natalia asked.

"I'll do it later, but now I have to go" said Calleigh.

"That evening Horatio and Calleigh were watching a movie at her place when she suddenly said: Horatio, you're gonna be a dad.

"You are, we are, are you sure" he said excited.

"I am and I'm sure" she said.

"Imagine a little Caine" he said.

"No Duquesne" she said.

"Caine, when we marry you will take my name" he said.

"Hey I happen to like my name and what if I don't wanna change it" she said.

"What is wrong with my name?" he asked.

"Nothing at all" she admitted.

"You never thought about changing your name if we got married" he said a bit surprised.

"Are you pressuring me" she said.

"No, just asking" he said.

"I have thought about it, but I like mine and both would sound silly so I dunno" she said honest.

"Calleigh Caine, Calleigh Caine Duquesne, Calleigh Duquesne Caine" he said.

"Hmmm, what if we got a boy the last name would be Caine, girls last name Duquesne" she suggested.

"Why not Caine only" he said.

"I dunno" she said honest.

"What are you telling me, you don't" he stopped.

"I uhh, I just, I dunno" she said.

"I had it, let me know when you know" he said and left.

Calleigh sat down to try and figure out why it was so hard to give up her last name, but couldn't. Was he really gonna break up the engagement if she didn't take his name. She though about it once more called him and said: Calleigh Duquesne Caine, no would you please get back here.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

**4 MOTHS LATER.**

"ERIK" Calleigh yelled from the hallway.

"Horatio, will you get her to stop working, I can't take her mood swings any more" said Eric.

"You think I can, now get down there" Horatio said.

"She'll kill me, I forgot her results, I can't" said Eric.

"What the hell did you do that for" said Horatio.

"Valera and I was fooling around and I forgot" said Eric.

"ERIC DELCO GET DOWN HERE NOW" Calleigh yelled.

"Horatio why on earth are you letting her work" said Eric.

"With her mood swings and 23 guns would you tell her no, besides she's my second in command and she does a hell of a work around here" said Horatio with a smile.

"I guess I better" said Eric and got downstairs to Calleigh.

"Hey Call, your results aren't done yet, but give me a second and I'll do them right now" he said.

"Hmm" she said "You got time to talk to that incompetent man of mine, but not to work".

"He don't talk bad about him, he's a good way" said Eric.

"The hell he ain't, he won't even have sex with me" said Calleigh, but she sounded more sad than angry.

Eric knew it was dangerous territory, but still said: Oh I get it you're randy.

"Yes and he won't even kiss me, never mind the result, I'm going home" said Calleigh and left.

What she didn't know was that Horatio heard what she said and followed her.

Calleigh was at Horatio's place examining a picture that had been bugging her for a couple of weeks since she felt like it was something wrong with it. Then she felt some arms what around her waist and someone started to kissing her neck.

"Handsome is that you?" she asked since she was caught of guard.

"Not it's the mailman, of course it's me, it's after al my house" he said as he removed her top and started to nibble on her shoulder, and as he kept pushing her against the wall she could feel her hardness pressing against her.

"Oh my aren't you big" she said with a giggle letting him go on since it felt so good. He nibbled and bit on her neck while she screamed out in pleasure before he let his lips find their way down to the tattooed gun on her his, since he knew it drove her crazy.

"Ohhh, ohhhh, take me please" she screamed out, and he speared her with his hardness and worked his way into her while the air was filled with loud growls and moans of pleasure until they both let go.

Then he released him self from her and turned her around, the sight of her naked body mad his hardness raise again and he said: My God you are beautiful.

Calleigh blushed slightly and somehow managed to maneuver him down on the ground while she bit her upper body. He growled out in pleasure while she got on top of him and started to ride him faster and faster until he let go with a loud growl and she did the same before she fell down on top of him from the massive orgasm.

Then she got of him and for some reason got an impulse and started to suck on his hardness until he let go once again and she swallowed very last drop of him. Then she smiled at him and said: Thank you handsome, I really needed that.

"No thank you sweetheart" he said and gave her a soft kiss before they got up and laid down in his bed.

"Is it just me or is it something wrong with that picture?" she asked.

"I don't think so" he said.

"Something is of with your picture" she said and got out of bed and lifted it of and found a safe behind it.

"You got a safe, what is in it" she said.

"Just some stuff" he said.

"You're not going to tell me" she said.

"No" he said.

"Handsome I was thinking" she said.

"Yes" he replied curiously.

"Maybe I should move in with you, with the babies coming and all" she said.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea, and I take it you want your gun locker in our bedroom" said Horatio.

"Of course it will match yours" she said.

"Your big gun locker is pink and your little is white, how does that mach my back?" he asked.

"It does" she said and got back in bed before she kissed him.

"Hmmm, how did you get a pink gun locker in the first place?" he asked curiously, since he only said black and grey ones.

"A friend of mine make gun lockers so I asked if he could make some girlie ones and he did" said Calleigh.

"Cool, so have you thought of name for the babies?" he asked curiously.

"I have, have you?" she replied.

"Mhm, you first" he said.

"If they are girls, Catherine, Meredith and Angela, and if they are boys Andrew, Justin and Matthew, two girls and a boy Catherine, Angela and Justin, two boys and a girl, Andrew, Matthew and Meredith, you" said Calleigh.

"Three boys Sheldon, Alex and Drew, girls Stella, Julia and Sara, two boys and a girl Alex, Drew and Sara, two girls and a boy Sheldon, Stella and Julie" said Horatio.

"Hmmm, nice names, who do we chose" said Calleigh and added: We can always put them together, how bout Catherine Julie, Stella Angela or something.

"Nah, how bout Catherine Juliana, Stella Alexandra and Andrew Sheldon" he tried.

"Nah, that sounds of, Catherine Juliana, Stella and Sheldon" she said.

"How do you know there will be two girls and a boy" he said.

"Just a feeling" she said and kissed him.

"Hmmm, so how are you feeling, you look a bit tired" he said.

"Well there's no picnic being pregnant with triplets and I'm feeling tired" she said.

"My poor sweetheart, I never intended for you to get this pregnant" he said, which was true.

He had expected she would get pregnant with one baby, two at the most, but three.

"I know handsome, but really I don't mind at all as long as you help me" she said.

"Don't I do that" he said.

"In the start ya did, but lately it feels like you have been hiding for me, am I really that hard to be with" she said sadly.

"No, no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said.

"I am aren't I" she said and started to cry.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry" he said and kissed her lips softly.

"And you don't find me attractive either, I'm just a big, fat, cow" she cried.

He didn't replay, just started to kiss her breasts and nibble some on them, before he kissed her big belly and said: You can be big as a mountain or small as an ant, and I would still be attracted to you cause to me you are always perfect and I love you more than words could tell.

He kissed her belly with dozens of tiny kisses and she moaned softly.

Then he suddenly said: Ouch someone is kicking me.

"Oh do please go on" he moaned softly and he did, he kept kissing her belly before he moved down to her golden triangle while she moaned with pleasure.

He turned her over on the side and got inside her and started to work his way further in while she screamed out with pleasure as he went faster and faster until they both cum.

He then got out of her and laid down next to her looking into her eyes. She smiled thankfully at him before she closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

Horatio lay awake just watching her, she was so beautiful, and it looked like nothing would ever harm her.

"My beautiful angel, I just love you so much" he thought and kissed her forehead before he went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

**4 MOTHS LATER.**

"Would you drop the gun for heavens sake" Calleigh yelled at the suspect.

"You think I'll take orders from a pregnant chick then you're wrong" he yelled back.

"You better not mess with me or I'll blow your brains out" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh chill and dude drop the gun" said Jake in a firm tone.

"Are ya telling me what to do Berkley" said Calleigh.

"Ok this was not a good idea" Jake though" and said: No of course not.

"Sure sounded that way" said Calleigh angrily.

"I didn't honest" said Jake calmly wondering how Horatio still let her work past her do date.

"Dude you totally did" said the suspect.

"Even he agrees with me" she said.

"Jeez Call, you know I didn't mean anything by it" he said.

"Yeah I know" she said.

"You make a great couple" said the suspect.

"Yeah and now you're dropping the gun" said Calleigh.

"All right, all right" said the guy and the police too him away.

"Wanna have lunch before we head back" said Jake.

"Yeah, I'm starving" said Calleigh and they drove back.

As they were eating Calleigh suddenly felt a sharp pain and her water break and said: It's ouch time get me oh dear lord to the hospital.

"Of course" he said and got her in the car and started to drive.

"HELL" Calleigh yelled between her heavy breaths since it hurt.

"Are you ok, you look a bit pale" said Jake worried.

"Fine, just drive" she managed to say between her breast since the contractions were coming closer and it hurt real bad.

"Horatio is going to ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch pay for this" she screamed out in pain as Jake pulled up in front of the hospital.

Jake helped her out and into the hospital, got to the reception and said: She's in labor, and she don't look to good.

"Jeez, thanks a lot Jake" said Calleigh.

"But it's true" he said, since her face was almost white, her eyes glass like, her face twisted in pain and sweat running from her forehead.

"Will you please fill out these forms and we'll take care of your wife" said the nurse and handed Jake the forms.

"She's not my wife" Jake protested and started to fill out the forms.

"Oh sorry your fiancé" said the nurse.

"Jake, please find Horatio fast, I can feel that something is wrong" said Calleigh before they rolled her away.

Jake took up his phone and called Horatio, no answer.

Then he called Natalia, she picked up and he said: Nat, have you seen Horatio, Calleigh's at the hospital in labor and it's not looking good, he needs to get her.

"I'll find him" said Natalia and hung up while Jake prayed that Calleigh would be ok.

One moment later Horatio stood watching through the door as the doctors cut Calleigh open to get the babies out to save both them and her. He watched in terror while they sewed her up and the pulse started to drop and thought "Calleigh, please don't give up on me".

The doctors worked like crazy and son her pulse was back to normal and the doctor came out.

"She's out of danger, and they children are healthy, we're going to put her in a room so she can rest" said the doctor.

"Thanks for saving her, do what did we get?" Horatio asked.

"Two girls and a boy" said the doctor.

"She was right" thought Horatio with a smile.

Two hours later Calleigh woke up and watched Horatio rocking one of the babies, she smiled and said: So what did we get?

"Two girls and a boy, meet Catherine Juliana" he said and handed her over.

"She's so tiny and cute" said Calleigh and smiled at the little girl.

"How are you feeling, I though I was going to loose you" he said and took up little Sheldon.

"Tired, hurt a bit, other than that fine and I would never leave you with three babies" she said and yawned.

"That's a good thing, since I couldn't bare to loose you" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you to" she said and smiled at him.

"So I guess we'll raise them at the lab" he said.

"Yes, you know I can't stay away" she said.

"Uh huh, plus there we have a bunch of baby sitters to" he said.

"No other than me is taking care of my children" she said.

"As you wish my love, I think they are hungry" he said since they all started to scream.

Calleigh smiled and let two of them such on one breast each and said: This feels a bit strange, slow down little man, you're not in a hurry.

"I bet it does, but you'll get used to it" Horatio said and took up little Stella since she was screaming to and said: I know, mummy is gonna feed you in a second angel.

"She's your angel, what about the rest" said Calleigh.

"He's my little man and she's my angel to" he said.

"No princesses" she said surprised.

"You are my princess" he said.

"Here take my little prince so I can feed your angel" she said.

"Of course" he said and they swooped babies.

Horatio watched as she feed the two babies, it was something so right about it.

Calleigh looked at Stella and Catherine Juliana and said: You're really hungry aren't ya.

But they didn't replay just continued to eat.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

"My little darlings, please be quiet, I can only handle two at the time, and I need to work to" said Calleigh frustrated as she rocked Stella and Sheldon in her arms while all three were screaming like crazy.

"Why are you screaming, I feed you and changed you" she said.

"Calleigh you know they can't answer right" said Alexx from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, but this screaming is driving me insane I dunno how to stop it" said Calleigh, it had been like this say and night for a week and Calleigh was getting tired.

"How long since you fired a gun?" Alexx asked.

"A little over a week and I really miss it, but I'm afraid I can damage their hearing if I do so" said Calleigh.

"Just fire a gun, I think I have an idea, they won't be harmed" said Alexx.

Calleigh found a gun that needed test firing and shoot a couple of rounds and the triplets suddenly went quiet.

"How did that happen?" asked Calleigh confused.

"I think they got so used to shooting while you carried them, that when you stopped they sensed that something was wrong and started to scream" said Alexx.

"You want your mummy to shoot, don't ya, you're weird" said Calleigh and took little Catherine Juliana in her arms.

"But they are still adorable" said Alexx and smiled at her.

"Yeah they are the cutest babies in the world" said Calleigh and smiled down at Catherine Juliana who looked up at her with her blue eyes.

"Sweetheart how did you get them to be quiet?" asked Horatio surprised at he came into the lab.

"Just fired a couple of rounds it calmed them down" she said.

"Now I have never, you have gun babies" he said.

"Well I'm the bulletgirl so no wonder" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"Oh good they are finally sleeping" said Calleigh with a huge yawn.

"They are which mean you should be sleeping to" said Horatio.

"But I don't have time to sleep, I have to work" she said tiredly.

"Sweetheart you and the children are sleeping in my office right now and that's an order" he said.

Calleigh took two of the baby seats and followed him upstairs where she lay down in the coach and were soon sound a sleep while Horatio was watching over his wife and children.

Natalia and Ryan were watching through the door since they needed to talk to Horatio and Natalia said: Now would you look at that picture perfect family, mother and children sleeping peacefully at least for a while and father's keeping an eye on them, how cute

"Yeah really is, we better come back later" he said.

She nodded and walked downstairs to Eric and Valera.

"So did you talk to him" said Eric.

"No we didn't wanto interrupt since mother and children were finally sleeping" said Ryan.

"That explains the sudden peace, anyone up for lunch" said Valera.

"Yeah" the others said and headed for the break room.


End file.
